BonBon PI: The prologue
by yvj
Summary: After high school Bonnie's life hasn't come close to meeting her high expectations. With no money, no job, no BF, no prospects she's miserable. But a new job, a new roommate and a former fling from the past may shift her life in a unique direction.
1. Material Girl

A/N This is part one of a prologue to a new SERIES of stories featuring Bonnie (mostly). This story is the intro of something to come in the future, and also my return to the M section. Enjoy pt1

* * *

It was a rainy night in Paris.

In the quiet section on the far outskirts of the city, two hooded thieves stood under the tattered awning of a seedy apartment building. The older of the two stepped out into the drizzle, he looked rapidly back and forth, up and down the streets. He frowned before glancing down at his watch for the seventh or eighth time in a matter of minutes.

There was no reason for this kind of lateness.

"Cognac, Rum, and Merlot should have been here fifteen minutes ago. And our ride should have been here five minutes ago. I hate to speak ill of my Brothers but this is very unprofessional."

"Relax Vodka," the second thief sighed. "They'll be here, our guys may get a little sloppy once in awhile but we don't fail. I'd bet you my life savings they've got the DNA samples and are right around the corner."

Vodka removed his hood and took the opportunity to stretch out his stiff back. "I am getting to old for this" he wheezed

There came a laugh from the younger thief, "how long have you been waiting to use that one Vodka?"

"About ten years Gin, give or take."

"Why'd you take off the hood?"

Vodka took in a deep breath, "I could never breathe under these things. Plus no one out here in the slums really cares. They turn a blind eye to everyone."

Gin ran his hands across the top of his hood, "well this is my "big break" mission so I'll leave the hood on….for symbolic reasons."

Vodka rolled his eyes, "I know they made a big deal about it at the initiation ceremony, but the hood, well it's just a hood."

"I know but….."

The older thief shrugged, "to each his own."

Vodka than removed a digital camera from his pocket and started clicking away at the scenery.

Both thieves were completely unaware of the blond young man and the silver chimpanzee floating above them in a green bubble.

"**They can't see us right?" **Ron inquired.

**No, they reside in a different plane**

The monkey's mouth did not move but Ron clearly heard the creature's gruff voice echoing in his head. Even though he had dealt with the monkey and its "thought speak" before, he was still far from used to it.

"**What does that mean?"**

The silver chimp turned towards Ron. It had a very human like frown on its face. **Quiet this is very important**

Ron sighed, **"fine, but dude would it hurt for us to have some popcorn during these visions?"**

Vodka suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a vibrating cell phone. He flipped the phone open and stared at the screen.

"Well, Bonnie passed her summer courses. She's finally getting her diploma."

Gin chuckled softly as he turned his back to Vodka, "Bonnie graduated? How much did that cost you?"

"Watch it buddy, that's my youngest you're talking about" Vodka warned as Gin chuckled to himself.

"Yeah I shouldn't assume that you bribed her teachers, it was probably her new rich boyfriend who did the bribing."

Ron ran his right hand under his chin, **"Hmmm….rich boyfriend….summer courses….Bonnie…Bonnie…Bon…ie…..NO FREAKING WAY!"**

**Pay attention!**

Ron grabbed the silver chimp by the tail, **"that can't be Bonne's dad! Not the Bonnie I knew…..is it? Mean witchy high school Bonnie?"**

The chimp pulled its tail away. **How do you expect me to know! The name Bonnie means nothing to me!"**

"**Wait a minute; you're supposed to be my spiritual guidance counselor! How can I "take hold of my destiny,"** Ron said with appropriate air quotations. **"If I don't know what the heck is going on!"**

Ron froze. **"Hold the phone, my high school graduation was…I am twenty four now….I was eighteen then so minus the…Six years ago! We're in the past; we've traveled back in time! I am the first man to have traveled through time."**

The monkey sprang at Ron and sank its teeth into his thigh, **fool you're missing the vision**

Ron yelped in pain as he attempted to pull the chimp off. As the Chosen and his "counselor" struggled in the floating bubble, Vodka pulled out a high tech UHF radio.

"Tequila, where is our ride? We're getting drenched out here."

"_Vodka? Good, I was just about to call you!_" came a hurried reply. "_We just got a call from a HQ. Global Justice is coming down hard on us, really hard, and it's happening right now_! _The airfield has been overrun; you're going to have to find your own way out of there._"

"What? Global Justice? Those idiots? They haven't gotten a sniff of us in years." He chuckled, "you're pulling my chain right?"

"_I wish I was. Somehow they know about everything. Good chance they are headed your way. Half hour tops!"_

A stream of obscenities poured from Vodka's lips.

"What the problem?"

"Global Justice…..we've got a half hour."

"Global Justice?" Gin said skeptically "Are you kidding me?"

"I kid you not. I think it would be wise for us to be gone now." He returned to the radio "Tequila, have you gotten any responses from Cognac, Rum or Merlot?"

There was no response.

"Tequila!" After getting no answer Vodka swore once again. "We've got a problem Gin--

"Wait, there's our ride!" Gin pointed to a black town car barreling down the street towards them.

He dashed towards the car; it was about two hundred yards away when it erupted into an enormous fireball. Smoke and glass billowed out in every direction; the entire vehicle was now engulfed in flames.

"Mother of God," Vodka breathed.

"**What the heck?"** Ron muttered as he watched the twisted metal burn.

"This isn't Global Justice; Global Justice doesn't work like this," Gin said in a hushed whisper.

"We need to move! Quickly"

Gin turned from the wreckage. "It can't be Global Justice; it's got to be the Hand. They're on to us."

Vodka and Gin darted into the nearest alleyway, completely ignorant of the floating bubble dragging behind them like a kite. When they broke back out into the open street, someone cried out Vodka's name. They turned to see a man stumble from behind a parked car, though he wore the same dark attire as Gin and Vodka, his clothing was tattered and his face was bloodied.

Vodka recognized the man immediately, "Rum, what the hell's going on? Where's Cognac and Merlot?"

Rum opened his mouth but before he could say a word, there was the sound of breaking glass, then blasting puncture noises ripped through the air. The side of Rum's body exploded with bloody holes and he was hurled onto the sidewalk with violent force.

Gin's blood turned to ice, "Jesus, Rum."

Ron turned away from the grisly scene, **"Oh dude."**

Vodka tugged on Gin's shoulders "we need to get back in the alleys now!"

Once again there was a sound of smashing glass and a piercing whine in the air. An object struck Vodka on his left shoulder, knocking him backwards and onto the ground. He shouted in pain and clutched at his bloody shoulder.

"Vodka!"

"**What's going on? Where are the attacks coming from?"** Ron wondered out loud.

Gin took a hold of Vodka and dragged him back into the shadows.

Vodka clawed at Gin and pulled himself up. "Moving together is a mistake. Once we hit the end of the alley. We'll split up, meet up at the border."

He grabbed Gin's hand and placed the digital camera in his open palm "you hit the east; I'll hit the west."

"But what about the wound!"

"It's nothing, I've dealt with worse, and you know that." He pushed Gin forward with his right forearm "move!"

"This is crazy," Gin whispered. "Just crazy."

Moments later the two thieves stepped cautiously out of the alley. Reluctant to move first Gin took a long look at his mentor before sprinting towards the east. Vodka ran to the West. When he was sure he could no longer hear Gin's footsteps, his run trickled into a clumsy stumble.

"**This is terrible LB" **Ron stated**. "Can't we do anything?"**

**No as you said this is the past. We can only watch **

Ron and his adviser floated above the grunting thief as he moved slowly along the sidewalk. There was something wrong, he felt sluggish, with every step his legs were becoming increasingly numb. Vodka moved his hand to inspect his bullet wound. A thick pink liquid oozed out along with the blood.

"_Vodka!" _Gin's voice came in loudly from his radio. "_Two heads are better than one right? Maybe… we should synch up again!"_

Vodka reached for his radio, "we're not in the clear. Someone roughed Rum up before the sniper hit him. Plus my bullet was laced with chemicals to paralyze and not to kill. Someone is definitely coming for me."

"_What? Where are you!"_

"You're letting your emotions cloud you Gin. You must finish the mission; I will only be a liability to you from now. You need to get out of here!"

Vodka, Ron and his adviser turned their heads at the sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps. Their gaze fell on a figure in an army Greatcoat stepping from the shadows between two buildings across the street. He wore what appeared to be a flour sack over his head. The sack contained holes in the center for his eyes. He moved with perfect poise, his back straight as an arrow.

"Who?" Vodka gasped.

In two strides the man was on him. Vodka felt a strong pair of arms on his shoulders and then the sidewalk smashed into his face, breaking his nose. He cried out in horror but his suffering was far from over. Striking with expert swiftness his assailant jammed a syringe into Vodka's bullet wound.

Ron used his hands to shield his eyes from the horrific display. **"I can't sit here and watch this."**

**You can do nothing the past is the past**

Gin's voice crackled from the radio,_ "Vodka what's wrong?"_

"Gin," Vodka muttered through loose teeth.

More pressure was applied to Vodka's wound, "I don't _have _to harm the young man"

"_Vodka we can try..." _

"You've studied the rules Gin. You know how things work."

There was a moment of silence before Gin spoke up again. _"Your family should I……?"_

"No."

"_I don't want to lie….I don't want to leave Vodka."_

"GO! That is an order from your superior, from your Blood Brother!"

Sniffing loudly from the other side Gin replied, _"Mr. Rockwaller…Don you've always been like a fathe_--

"I know…..just go!" Vodka grabbed the radio and hurled it onto the ground smashing it into pieces.

"That was a sweet moment" With his free hand the Flour Sack man placed a cell phone beside Vodka's ear "don't bother lying because you can't. That's a new fangled truth serum that's coursing through your veins."

Ron watched as Vodka began to speak rapidly into the phone.

"**He's talking Japanese!"** Ron placed his right ear against the bubble, **"Crud he's talking too fast! I am such an idiot I spent two years in the country and I can't make out a word!"**

He pulled away abruptly when the bubble that contained him began to tremble.

**The vision is coming to an end**

"**What? Why now? What was the point?"**

Moments later Flour Sack pulled the phone away from Vodka. He removed the sack from his head and smiled down at the wounded thief.

A flash of recognition came over Vodka's face "you bastard."

Flour Sack pulled a weapon from his coat. It appeared to be a typical nine millimeter pistol, but it vibrated slightly in his hands when the safety was released. He aimed the weapon at Vodka as Ron made note of his sneering face "

"This Donnie-boy, is what happens to people who can't take hints."

He fired just as Ron's bubble burst.

* * *

A bleary eyed Ron stared down at the Lotus Blade. He sighed contently and picked himself out of the lotus position. He grabbed the katana off the ground, sheathed it and placed it on a miniature sword rack over his mantle place. He was beginning to stretch himself out when an arrow made its way through an open window and embedded itself into the floor beside him. Another soon followed the first.

Ron glanced down at the arrows. "Is there a ninja code against emails?"

Wrapped around both arrows were two distinct sized scrolls. Ron unsealed the smallest scroll and instantly the glowing image of Yori appeared before him. In didn't take more than a second for Ron to notice the patch over her left eye and that her arm was in a sling.

"Ah Stoppable-san I am happy to see that you have received my message, without delay."

"One minor problem, you see your message almost implanted itself in my leg. There has got to be a safer way to reach me Yori. Like maybe a call on my cell phone!"

"I will look into an alternative means of communication Stoppable-san. In the meantime, I am happy to say that we have discovered another scroll for you."

"Is this scroll the reason for your injuries?"

"This should not concern you Stoppable-san Yamanouchi will do whatever is necessary to aide you in your quest."

"Not my concern? If people are getting hurt to get me these things than I think I should know about it."

Yori nodded "you're right. This scroll had to be "relieved" from an organization known as the Hand. The mission was much more difficult than _I_ had anticipated."

Ron wanted to ask if there had been any casualties but he could somehow sense that this was a source of pain for Yori.

"Sacrifices had to be made," she said confirming his assumptions.

"I am sorry."

"No need for apologies Stoppable-san our mission was successful. Those things which are most precious are saved only by sacrifice. You should know that truth very well, having made sacrifices yourself."

Ron nodded in turn, "Of course. Listen Yori, the Lotus Blade has been giving me some weird visions lately."

"Sensei says that visions are there to guide you upon the path."

"And what is the path exactly? Because my uh spiritual adviser….doesn't really advise me on anything, He shows me visions and tells me to train. I am down with being the Chosen, I've given up a lot for it but there is so much I still don't get."

"If you are feeling overwhelmed Stoppable-san, I am sure that Sensei can arrange a meeting--

Ron waved his hands dismissively. "No, don't worry about it. I'll deal."

"_I've been dealing so far." _

"In addition, Stoppable-san, we have been running into more and more Global Justice agents during our operations. There is also talk of an Asian HQ based in Japan."

Ron didn't reply.

"It is unfortunate that we must ask this of you. I know it is a difficult task to spy on your comrades--

He waved her off again. "Sacrifices, right?"

Yori bowed "thank you Stoppable-san. We are again, grateful for your cooperation."

"No big, and you really need to stop with the bowing."

They exchanged farewells as Yori's image dissolved before his very eyes. Then as if on cue the scroll dried up and eroded into crumbling dust.

_Crud, now I've got to break out the vacuum. _

Ron unrolled the second scroll, and discovered that it featured thousands of ancient symbols from many different countries and cultures. It was a complex language that would be near impossible to translate, unless one had Mystical monkey powers of course. Ron skimmed the text and the words echoed in his mind in plain and concise English.

"Strengthening intuition? Didn't even know that was possible" Ron sighed. "A new technique to learn...All work and no play…...makes Jack save the world"

* * *

Wearing a pink dress, pink opera gloves that rose up to her elbows, a diamond necklace, and heavily penciled eyebrow, the teal eyed brunette stepped out of the limo and was greeted by a tornado of flashes. The dull roar of the crowd became a chorus of chanting as Bonnie's name was lifted into the night sky.

She waved gleefully to the cheering crowd as a reporter rushed to her side.

"Miss Rockwaller. Miss Rockwaller...Jill Huggins, B Entertainment television. May I ask a few questions PLEASE!"

"Of course anything for--"

"B entertainment," Jill repeated.

"-- B Entertainment," Bonnie smiled.

"Bonnie your latest movie has spent six months at the top of the box office. Are you surprised by its success?"

"Oh it's not my movie, it's really Stevie S's baby. I was just lucky to be part of the experience. He deserves all the credit. If I could walk away with just the honor of working with him I would. But to be honest since the filming ended I have had my eye on a certain little man."

Bonnie winked slyly at the camera. "Call me Oscar."

"Bonnie your new single is the number one downloaded song in the nation, outpacing all others by millions. What do you have to say about that?"

"I'd just like to thank my fans. Without your fans you're nothing. And my fans obviously have good taste."

"What about your long time, bad boy BF. Is it true you broke up with him just because he filed for bankruptcy?"

"May--"

"It's Jill."

"Jane, I am going to tell you what I've told everyone." She flipped her hair and suddenly a dozen muscle-bound but light on their feet men in tight fitting tuxedos leaped out of the limo. They pushed Jill and her camera man to the side and began to dance around Bonnie

"See some boys kiss me, some boys hug me. I think they're o.k., if they don't give me proper credit. I just walk away," she sang.

Bonnie pushed past the prancing men as they pretended to avert their gazes in sadness.

"They can beg, and they can plead, but they can't see the light, that's right!" Bonnie ran her fingers together forming the universal symbol of cash. "Cause the boy with the cold hard cash, is always mister right, because we are--"

The men formed a circle around her again. Their hands outstretched; they presented her with various forms of jewelry.

"--Living in a material world, and I am a material girl; you know that we are living in a material world! And I am a material girl!"

They lifted Bonnie off her feet; her body was now completely horizontal as she tried on a pair of diamond earnings

"Some boys romance, some boy's slow dance. That's all right with me--"

They placed Bonnie back on her feet.

"If they can't raise my interest then I have to let them be--"

She wiggled her hips and the men fell to the ground as if they had been shot. Bonnie stepped over the bodies and continued.

"Some boys try and some boys lie, but, I don't let them play. Only boys who save their pennies, make my rainy day, cause they are, living in a material world, and I am a material girl; you know that we are living in a material world! And I am a material girl!"

The men rose up from the ground and lined up behind Bonnie. The performed gyrating motions with their hips as Bonnie twirled before them.

"Boys may come and boys may go. And that's all right you see, experience has made me rich. And now they're after me, cause everybody's--"

They picked Bonnie up high into the air.

"--Living in a material world, and I am a material girl; you know that we are living in a material world! And I am a material girl!"

Cheers erupted once again from the audience as Bonnie cheerfully blew kisses to her fans.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The screeching of the alarm clock forced Bonnie to spring upright in bed. She scanned her immediate area; the decor of the room was appalling. The carpeting was heavily stained, her nose caught whiff of a nasty odor, and there was chipped paint and questionable stains on the walls. A rustic electric space heater vibrated heat in the corner, and there was a tiny furry mouse on her pillow.

Bonnie screamed as she swung out of bed.

Tara slinked into the room in a Middleton High sweater as Bonnie continued to screech at the top of her lungs.

"What, what's the problem?"

"There was a mouse on my bed. I was sharing my bed with a mouse. Not a handsome rich man but a hideous, filthy, plague spreading mouse!"

Bonnie rushed over to Tara and pulled her best friend into a tight embrace, "how did it come to this Tara?"

"Well you broke up with Junior, you followed that up with a series of disastrous relationships, you had the fallout with your mom, and then you moved in here with me."

Bonnie pulled away from Tara with a grimace on her face, "it was a rhetorical question, it need not be answered."

"Oh," Tara fiddled with her fingers. "I guess this isn't a good time to tell you that the uh landlines got disconnected."

"That's fine, we have our cell phones."

"Uh when the phone is gone, it takes the cable, and net along with it."

Bonnie groaned. "We're in hell Tara, no wait this isn't hell, this where you go where when you've been bad in hell."

Tara forced a smile through the tension that had been written on her face when she had walked in. "It's now all that bad. If we can keep a positive vibe we can make the best of any situation."

"Well aren't we just a friggin positive ray of sunshine," Bonnie declared. "Tara maybe you haven't noticed that our living room floor is not carpeted, it's painted on. That's red paint on the floor where the carpet should be."

"Well y'know I am just trying to stay optimistic."

Visibly frustrated Bonnie crossed the room and walked into their diminutive bathroom. Sighing heavily she began to brush her teeth.

Tara peered into the bathroom. "Bonnie, it might be a good idea to get back in touch with your mom. It's not good for you to have such an unhealthy relationship with a family member."

Bonnie started to gurgle loudly.

"Plus the rent is due in two weeks and I don't think my substitute teacher paycheck is going to cover all…most…part of it."

Bonnie spit into the sink and reached for a small box of dental floss.

"I mean you can't really blame you mom for meeting someone new. It's been six years."

Bonnie turned and offered her best friend a look of murderous contempt. Tara quickly wilted under her gaze. She apologized and quietly slunk away. The brunette turned back to the sink and splashed large amounts of water against her face.

She stared at the mirror and took a moment to admire her face "Bonnie, Bonnie...if you were a new sandwich at McDonald, you'd be called the McGorgeous. How could things have gotten so low for you?"

By the time she walked out of the bathroom, Tara had dressed for the day and was staring sadly at the screen of her cell phone.

"I've set my mind to it Tara. No more depressing afternoons watching Public Hospital and wondering why my life has been spiraling into hell. Today is the day I go out to seek my fortune. I will go to an employment agency, and get a job to hold me over until I meet Mr. Right, dumb and rich."

She stopped when she noticed the dreary look on Tara's face, "What?"

"Nothing," Tara quickly dropped her phone into her purse.

"Not Josh again?" Bonnie moaned. "Did he call?"

"He used to call……..every day, now he doesn't."

"That is because you guys are broken up," Bonnie sighed. "Remember the breakup Tara?"

Tara began to gently sob.

"Obviously you do," Bonnie remarked.

Tara shook her head "for your information, the last time we spoke we agreed that we were just in a transition period."

"When _was _the last time you spoke Tara?"

Tara drew in a sharp breath. "Three weeks ago."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Oh Tara."

"But Bonnie, he is a fabulous, creative and very passionate human being. He's just a wreck at stuff like...commitment."

"Tar you need to get your head in the game. When you get out of work, meet me at the Florio's salon we're getting the full spa treatment my treat."

"How could you afford that?"

Bonnie's eyes drifted towards the ceiling. "Uh what was his name, I want to say Joe."

Tara eyed her friend skeptically, "I thought Joe got deleted from your phone book awhile ago?"

"Desperate times, call for desperate measures Tar'. Besides all I had to do was date him. I can get through dinner with a total zero if it's for Florio's"

Tara shrugged. "When push comes to shove, you have to do what you have to do I guess. You know I love Florio's."

The two friends exchanged cheerful farewells. Once Tara was out the door Bonnie shuffled sadly to her dingy bedroom and made a beeline for the closet. It overflowed with trendy, designer clothes in a predominance of pink. The sight of her most precious treasures brought a smile to her face.

"OK, what best says Bonnie Rockwaller working girl."

* * *

It shouldn't be like this.

The truth is; Bonnie should have gotten off the train and bumped into a man who would accidentally spill coffee on her. The man would be the head of a modeling agency; he would have taken one look at Bonnie and been mesmerized. She'd be hired on the spot, she would be famous. Then when she cried tears of a joy a debonair billionaire would hand her his handkerchief and they would fall in love and be married.

That was how it should have been.

She was now sitting in the reception area of the employment agency and it was all beige. Beige walls, beige floor, and beige chairs. And there was nothing but losers as far as the eye can see, fat bald guys in trench coats, women with long finger nails, people who dressed and smelled like they were two bottle of gin from being homeless. This was the center for infinite losers. So then why was she sitting here waiting to be interviewed?

_Please let the interviewer be a guy. Please let the interviewer be a guy. Please let the interviewer be a guy. Please let the interviewer be a guy…….and straight._

Avoiding all eye contact and staring at the walls, Bonnie sat and waited for her turn to be interviewed. Just when she was about to cry out from the excruciating wait, a woman motioned for Bonnie to follow her into her office.

_CRAP! Think, think, think….ok let's try the All American Loving Daughter route. _

Bonnie followed the woman into her office; though it was more of a make believe office/cubicle Bonnie thought. The woman introduced herself as Miss Edwards and invited Bonnie to take a seat. She did and she smiled politely as Miss Edwards skimmed through Bonnie's resume.

"I see you have your Associates degree," Miss Edwards said.

"Yes I would have gotten my Bachelor's but I…" _I realized I had a handsome dumb billionaire BF so why would I need school_ "….Had to drop out and help my dear mother take care of my handicapped sisters."

"How noble." Her eyes went back down to Bonnie's resume.

"Hmmm you worked as an actress on the Bold and the Passionate? I loved that show."

"Well," Bonnie chuckled. "I was an extra. But there was serious talk from the director of me becoming a reoccurring character. Which would have been a fabulous move on his part; I could have been the breath of fresh that show needed."

"What happened?" Miss Edwards inquired.

"There was a minor altercation," Bonnie said simply.

The room grew quiet as Miss Edwards seemed to mull over Bonnie's answer. Them slowly but surely a smile came over her face. She reached into her top drawer and pulled out an old copy of soap digest. She plopped the magazine on the desk and Bonnie glanced at the cover.

**Major soap star attacked on set by enraged extra find out whom inside!**

"You're the crazy extra that assaulted Felicity Hatcher!"

Bonnie scoffed, "Hello, uh I was acquitted of all charges."

"Oh my God, I hate that smug witch! May I have your autograph?"

Taken aback initially, Bonnie recovered quickly and she brought out her brightest smile.

"Of course" _Sweet, I am so in. I can toss out the daughter bit. _

The gushing interviewer handed Bonnie a pen and she received it graciously.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Will it help me get a better job?" Bonnie asked.

"Wouldn't hurt."

Bonnie signed the magazine and slid it back towards Miss Edwards. "Let me just say I have been dealing with jealousy for as long as I can remember. Haters only hate the things that they can't get and the people they can't be. Miss Hatcher is a hater; she was a hating when I walked onto the set and I'm sure she was hating after she got out of the hospital."

"How did it start?"

"First of all she made sure that I would wear the most hideous clothes whenever she and I were in the same scene. Secondly she made sure none of makeup artist would work with me. And lastly she made a remark, a few remarks about some imaginary patches of hair on my upper lip. She even suggested the services of trendy salon that could help me with my problem."

"What a conniving witch."

"So I remarked how happy she was to be blessed with stardom, because only seven years ago she was a country bumpkin nobody waitress with the body of twelve year boy."

Bonnie inhaled and exhaled "she didn't take this very well. Even though nothing **I** said was a lie, Google her high school year book, you'll see that I'm telling the truth. Anyway she swung at me and the next thing I knew we were wrestling on the concession stands."

"Is that when you stabbed her?"

"In self defense! She attacked me with a fork. I had to do something!" Bonnie proclaimed. "Luckily my stiletto heel happened to hook itself into a well augmented part of her body."

Miss Edwards gasped in surprise, "no…?"

"Popped like a water balloon."

"She had…?

"Does Pamela Anderson sleep on her back? It really explains a lot, she wasn't just afraid of my acting talent." Bonnie waved her right hand over her chest, "I mean hello, au natural too."

"Go on."

"Long story short, Miss Hatcher had me fired. In hindsight it would have been in my best interest to have 'Tony Harding' the situation instead of a frontal attack."

"You probably could have saved some money on litigation."

"That is exactly what I was thinking." Bonnie shrugged "shoulda, woulda, coulda, y'know. So about that job?"

"Right, the job." Miss Edwards began to rifle through the sheets on her desk. She went through the papers for about ten minutes without once bothering to look up at Bonnie. Eventually Bonnie began to fidget in her seat from the wait.

'You know how to you use Microsoft Word right?"

"Uh yeah."

"Well this is the best job we have available right now. It's an assistant job downtime. Doesn't pay much but at least it's not manual labor."

Bonnie's eyes lit up, "Is it near the shopping distract?"

"Actually no, it's near Green Acres cemetery. Does that bother you? We can find another job if it gives you the willies."

"Green Acres cemetery?" Bonnie paused "no, that's fine I'm familiar with area. I'll take the job

"Great," she handed Bonnie the address on a slip of paper. "Call me after your interview, the fee is a about a week's salary but I think I might give you a celebrity discount."

Bonnie rose to shake Miss Edwards' hand, "Thank you very much; I don't know how I can repay you for your help."

"Hey if you ever see Felicity again, give her one for me."

"Sure," Bonnie said with a smile. "I wouldn't mind taking a shot at her fake lips."

* * *

The red and white sign over the door read "Gruber Detective Services." In smaller letters on the window it read "twenty four hour nationwide services." Bonnie glanced around, the dank building was conveniently placed between a dry cleaners and a pizzeria. The windows could only be described as grimy, and there was an upturned garbage pail only a few feet away from her. Before pushing through the front door she briefly wondered how the "nationwide service" promise was met.

Things looked slightly more becoming on the inside, though that wasn't saying much. The cheap faux wood paneling on the walls and a rust colored rug on the floor, caused Bonnie to shudder. A cream colored couch pressed against one wall, and a metal desk with a computer terminal occupied the opposite wall. Bonnie estimated that there couldn't be more than three rooms in the entire building,

"Hey you here for the assistant job?"

Bonnie turned to the door and she came face to face with the definition of sleaze. The man before her wore and olive colored suit with a chain hanging from the lapel. He appeared to be 5'6, possibly forty-ish, with oily slick backed hair.

"Uh yeah"

"I'm Gruber."

Two minutes later he was sitting at the desk and she was sitting across from him. They sat in an awkward silence before Bonnie spoke up.

"So um, do you want to see my resume?"

Gruber's eyes were locked halfway down her chest. He smiled wide enough to show most of his teeth. "Nah, I can already see you're going to class this joint up. I like your look. I like the size of your bust and your legs. I like gals like you."

He paused and stared at her.

"I also on certain occasion have been known to like dark tanned young men from the Sri Lanka."

Bonnie managed to keep herself from reacting.

"Does that bother you any?"

Bonnie shook her head rapidly.

"Good. You can use Microsoft word right?"

"Sure."

"You're hired. You're my new assistant."

Bonnie blinked back at her new boss. She knew she was at a crossroads; she could either escape now or play this out until she found Mr. Right (dumb and rich).

"So uh, what do we do here?"

Gruber tapped lightly on the desk "we investigate things…. privately."

Bonnie cleared her throat. "I am going to assume that means you make money spying on cheating husbands, for divorce cases."

Gruber pointed at her, "bingo, you're a smart gal. I knew it was the right move to hire you. So does the job description bother you any?"

"No, actually it would probably be better for my self esteem to see the ruined lives of others in comparison to my own."

"That's what I always say. Quick question, if I were to ask you for favors of a sexual nature. Would you sue me?"

Bonnie surveyed the area "looking at this place suing you would probably only get me train fare back home. I would probably ignore you; unless you got grabby then I'd take that letter opener on the desk and treat you to a free but most likely messy vasectomy."

Gruber nodded "that sounds pretty fair. You can start Monday."

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief, "at least today wasn't a total waste of makeup."

* * *

A/N Ok expect part two and three sometime this week. Part 2 is in the beta process and the rough draft of part three is pretty much done. Oh and how do you think I'm handling Bonnie?

* * *


	2. Things tend to fall apart

A/N Folks I ask you to bear with me a bit. I understand the story seems a bit strange right now. And this chapter is more or less and information dump (in an entertaining way hopefully). But I think it will turn out better in the end if I present the story like this. Because there will be a lot of things going on.

* * *

Bonnie had not been lying when she told Miss Edwards that she was familiar with the area around Green Acres cemetery. For the last five years she had made it a point to visit the cemetery at least three times a year. She was now used to walking past the churchyard, pushing through the open gate, and marching through her family's plot, until she had reached the small white headstone that belonged to her father.

"So then I told Tara that she should go with blue, it's the color of confidence."

Bonnie sat down on the grass beside the grave. She had removed her shoes and placed them at the foot of the headstone. As she talked she wiggled her toes through the grass.

"But then when we dug through my closet we found a pair of gorgeous navy blue gaucho pants and I was just like, bonus!"

She sighed as she rearranged the bouquet of flowers near the grave.

"Those were better times dad, better times" she said musingly.

Bonnie rose from the ground and stood looking into the clear blue sky. If there really was something beyond the blue her father would be there and he'd be listening.

"I miss you dad."

"I miss him too."

Startled Bonnie turned towards the familiar voice that she hadn't heard in years.

* * *

Eighteen years ago:

Sitting comfortably in the shade of a patio umbrella Donald Rockwaller surveyed his handiwork. The sheet of paper in his hand contained a list of ten jumbled words, each anagram more difficult than the one before it. He made sure they weren't too difficult, just enough to create a fun challenge.

When he felt the time was right he drew in a breath and shouted, "Oh no I've got this list for a scavenger hunt but I can't figure out the puzzle. Can someone please help me?"

"We can--!"

Suddenly three girls bounded out of the house into the backyard. One with light brown hair, a blond, and the last with a darker shade of brown hair than the first, they were ten, eight, and six respectively.

"Connie, Lonnie, and Bonnie at your service; we're Daddy's Angels!" The three girls shouted in unison as they broke into action poses.

"Angels," Donald said with a serious tone. "I've got a mission for you. Find the items on the list bring them back to me and claim your rewards."

He handed the list to Connie, "Go on girls."

"Yes daddy!" the girls rushed into the house as their father watched on with a smile.

He took his seat and prepared himself for an afternoon of relaxation. But his peace was soon shattered when Bonnie abruptly returned with tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter honey?"

"Connie is trying to solve the puzzles all by herself. And then Lonnie said that they don't need any help from babies like me. They hate me daddy."

Donald wiped the tears from his daughter's eyes, "I'm sure your sisters don't hate you. They are just teasing."

He blew out a breath, "But since they've decided not to play fair, I guess we can start sharing the reward without them."

He reached into his pocket pulled out a handful of rich imported chocolate, "But you have to keep this between you and me ok?"

A smile on her face Bonnie made a zipping motion over his mouth. While her father separated the chocolate bars from their wrapping she stared off into the backyard.

"Dad who's that?"

Donald Rockwaller followed his daughter's line of sight to the little boy climbing over a wooden fence into their backyard.

"That's uh…that's a problem." He handed the sweets to Bonnie, "Watch the chocolate baby."

Bonnie watched curiously as her father walked quickly yet stiffly to the strange boy. While the boy appeared excited to see her father, the feeling didn't seem reciprocated. Once her father was at arm's length to the boy they began to speak in hushed whispers. The excited look on the boy's face had quickly turned to one of sadness.

Though she wasn't sure, it seemed like the boy was being scolded. Curiosity taking over, Bonnie stepped forward only to have her father immediately call out for her to remain where she was. After a few minutes Donald took the boy by the hand and returned to her.

"Bonnie this is Calvin. See honey my, uh, company does charity work, that means we help those who are less fortunate, people like Calvin and his family. Now, uh, do you remember those Big Brother and Big Sister commercials you see on TV?"

"Are you Calvin's big brother daddy?"

"Yes sweetie, that's how it works."

Bonnie looked at the boy, "Hi."

"Hey," he said. "I'm eight."

"I'm six," Bonnie replied.

The little boy smiled, "I just ran away from home."

"No he didn't," Donald muttered. "He's actually on his way home right now. I'm going to drop him off at the bus stop, and then he's going straight home. Isn't that right Calvin?"

Calvin looked up at Donald and nodded solemnly, "K."

"Tell mama I'll be back in a sec. OK sweetie?" Donald patted his daughter on the head as he made his way past her.

"See ya later," Calvin called out.

"No you won't," Donald growled.

Bonnie bit into a piece of white chocolate as she watched her father drag a strange boy through the house and towards the front door.

* * *

Sixteen years ago:

Plastic staff in hand, a tiny tiara on her head Bonnie strolled regally before a captivated audience of plush dolls. Each doll had the fine distinction of having made an appearance in a commercial sometime in the past year.

"As the new Princes…no…Queen every night will be pizza night," Bonnie proclaimed.

She grabbed one of the dolls off the ground. "What a great idea Queen Bonnie. You are so great, and you're smarter and cuter than your sisters," she said, as she manually moved its mouth up and down.

It was then that she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned towards her window to find Calvin sitting on the sill.

Taken aback, Bonnie stumbled backwards falling onto her rear end.

"Yo," Calvin said nonchalantly.

Bonnie blinked back in surprise, "Hey, you're that kid."

"Yep," Calvin scanned the room. "You've got a lot of dolls."

"How did you get up here?"

"I climbed," he said simply.

"My room is on the second floor--"

"Where's your dad?" Calvin interrupted.

"He's visiting my aunt at the hospital."

"Oh." Calvin clucked disapprovingly. He then stared at Bonnie as if seeing her for the first time.

"What?" she asked.

"You want to be my girlfriend?" He said abruptly.

Bonnie stared back at first in confusion. Then she shrugged "OK, what do I have to do?"

Calvin ran his right hand through his hair, "Um I'm not sure. We could watch cartoons together….and I think I have to give you gifts and stuff."

A wide smile grew on Bonnie's face ,"That's sounds good."

"But you have to do what I say."

Bonnie's smile immediately faded. She got enough of that from her parents, and from school and even worst of all from her sisters. The last thing she wanted was someone else telling her what to do.

"I've got a better idea, you do what I say," she said.

Calvin shook his head, "But I'm the boy and you're the girl. Boys are the bosses."

"I'm cuter than you and I'm smarter; the cutest and smartest one should be the boss."

"You're being a bad girlfriend," Calvin declared.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, "Well I don't have to do what you say."

Calvin waved his hand dismissively at her, "Forget you then, you can't be my girlfriend anymore."

"Good, I don't want a boyfriend who climbs people's houses like a stupid monkey."

"Idiot."

"Baloney head."

"Fine, I'm leaving."

To Bonnie's horror, Calvin spun around quickly and nimbly lowered himself out the window. At first she was too stunned to move, when her legs returned she hurried to the window. Expecting to lay her eyes on an injured and possibly dying Calvin in her backyard, Bonnie was surprised to see that he was nowhere to be found.

He had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Fifteen years ago:

Bonnie had just parked her banana seated bicycle by her front porch when her father emerged from the house. She immediately noticed that Calvin was trailing behind.

Donald inhaled and exhaled, "I found out who's been sneaking into your room sweetie and it wasn't Connie or Lonnie"

Calvin smiled sheepishly, "Um... Hi, Bonnie... I... uh... well...about me cutting the hair off your dolls…."

Bonnie eyed Calvin curiously before scoffing. She turned her back to him, "Get lost. I'm tried of staring at your possum face."

"Hey don't walk away! I'm trying to apologize you idiot!" Calvin paused for a moment before slapping his forehead out for frustration.

"That went well," Donald remarked.

* * *

Fourteen years ago:

"Calvin, you can't keep trying to run away from home. You won't get far in Beati Paoli if you continue to disobey the rules."

"You're just saying that to get me to stop."

"Yes exactly! If your family gets angry they can cut ties with us and you won't be able to become a member when you're older."

"They can do that?"

"They have the right to do that. It's in the rules."

"I never felt like I was part of that family anyway. Why don't I move in with you and then we can start my training early. I am so ready to be a Brother."

"I……" Before Donald could, reply a flash of white struck Calvin in the ear.

Another flash immediately followed the first one causing Calvin to fall face first into the snow.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU FREAK!" Bonnie appeared before them armed with a frozen slush ball. "You idiot! You think it's funny to send me a hate mail Valentine with a dead lizard and a bunch of crummy flowers! Like I'd even want a Valentines from an immature jerk like you!"

"Bonnie, honey what are you--?"

Ignorant to her father's inquiry Bonnie reared back and let the final icy slush ball fly. Calvin held back a squeal as the ball struck his right cheek. He rolled in the snow sniffling from the stinging pain.

Bonnie finally aware of his presence faced her father. "Oh hi daddy, um, we were just playing."

* * *

Twelve years ago:

Bonnie discreetly popped her head out of her bedroom window. Directly below Lonnie leaned casually against the house as she talked to some boy from the neighborhood.

"Look at her; she thinks she's all that, just because she got boobs over the summer. She thinks she can get all the boys to do whatever she wants."

Bonnie pulled away from the window, "Dump them."

Calvin placed an armful of water balloons at the edge of Bonnie's windowsill. "Hey, are you sure about this?"

"Trust me, we do this all the time, it's a game me and my sisters play. It's called water balloon tag."

"I don't know," Calvin mused. "Lonnie doesn't look to friendly."

Bonnie cleared her throat, "Ya'know what I don't know? I don't know what my dad will say when I tell him I caught you trying to move into the basement."

"Wait a minute, you're threatening me? I thought the deal was, if I did this, I'd get my first kiss."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Yes you'd get a kiss and I wouldn't squeal."

Calvin shrugged before pushing the balloon out the window

The sound of loud splashes quickly followed by shouting and the fast patter of escaping feet, confirmed that the operation was a complete success. Bonnie and Calvin fell to the ground with laughter at what was currently their greatest triumph.

"So what about that kiss?" Calvin asked.

"For how long?"

"Ten seconds."

Bonnie considered it for a moment or so before deciding against it, "Gag me with a spoon, like I'd a kiss a monkey like you."

"The tooth fairy's gonna make you rich tonight Bonnie."

Bonnie chortled, "You still believe in the tooth fairy."

He sprang at her. They grappled, and then fall to the ground swinging. They roll along the ground until the door to Bonnie's bedroom swung open. Suddenly standing before them was a dripping and furious Lonnie.

"You little brats!"

The sight of enraged Lonnie Rockwaller caused them to scream unison.

* * *

Ten years ago:

"But Daddiiiieeeee, it's my first day of high school. If I walk into that cafeteria with these shoes on my feet, it'll just about guarantee my popularity until probably New Years."

Donald sighed as he stared down at the catalog on the kitchen table, "Honey, these shoes are three hundred dollars."

"What's a few hundred dollars between family?" Bonnie cooed. "Besides this costs less than that Prada bag you brought Lonnie for her Prom."

Donald tapped his fingers against his chin. "What does your mother have to say about this?"

"Oh mom says a lot of things. But I'm sure she'd agree that these shoes are out of this world. Can I have them daddy pweeeze."

Knowing that it was only a matter of time before he caved in anyway, Donald surrendered early. "Why not?"

Bonnie squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around her fathers neck, "Oh thank you dad, thank you, thank you, thank you."

Calvin swaggered his way into the living with a large grin on his face, "The father who spoils the girl, fattens a serpent."

Bonnie glowered at him, "Excuse me, this is a family matter. So kindly make your way to the nearest exit thank you."

"Hey I am guest here and I think you should treat me with some respect. Maybe I want to obsess over some stupid shoes with you."

Bonnie sucked in a shocked breath, "Stupid? These are Roberto Cavalli shoes. They're Italian! They're not stupid, they're fabulous."

"They look like plastic to me."

Bonnie ran her finger across her temple, "Sometimes I don't know whether to laugh at you or pity you."

Calvin held his heart in mock horror, "Oh no! Bonnie doesn't like me."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You're mocking me."

"Yes, Yes I am," he replied with a grin.

"I hate you."

Donald ran his fingers against his temple. "Kids, can you take it outside."

* * *

Seven years ago:

Hairbrush/Microphone in her hand Bonnie stood before her bedroom mirror. She flicked her hair and grinned broadly at her own reflection.

She brought the hairbrush to her mouth. "If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price you pay. I'm a genie in a bottle; you gotta rub me the right way. If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true. You gotta make a big impression; I gotta like what you do."

She froze when she heard clapping coming from behind her.

"That was so awesome, and so embarrassing, it was perfect."

"What are you doing here?" she yelled.

"I am, uh, _interning_ at your dad's job now."

"Wow alert the media," Bonnie interjected.

"I came by to pick something up something he forgot. So I am allowed to be here."

Bonnie glared at him, "Are you also allowed to ogle me while I am in my pajamas?"

"Perks of the job," he smiled. "So Genie, what kind of rubbing are we talking about?"

Bonnie rushed to the door and slammed it shut in Calvin's face, "Perv!"

* * *

Six years ago:

The first couple of pews held the Rockwaller family; dressed in the traditional dark, those who didn't sob openly, stared quietly at the pulpit. The pews behind them were a mix of friends, acquaintances and coworkers. At the very back of the Church stood men that Bonnie had never seen before, rugged stoic men that couldn't possibly have any connection with her father.

She turned her attention to the pulpit where the priest was waxing poetic about her father's life and his new found afterlife. She chose to tune him and the rest of the church out, preferring to reflect on the memories that she shared with her father. The ceremony was thankfully short and everyone was shuffled out of the church to begin the drive to the cemetery. On the way to the exit Bonnie caught a brief glimpse of Calvin. He looked like he had aged a hundred years since she had last seen him.

It was a surprisingly large crowd that had assembled at the grave site. To most it would have been a typical funeral atmosphere, but to Bonnie there was a strange tension in the air. She didn't know what, but something just wasn't right.

Connie and Lonnie started bawling when her mother placed a single rose upon the casket. Bonnie didn't cry instead she scanned the faces of the mourners again. And she discovered Calvin in the crowd doing the same. He let his eyes casually scan the room until they met hers. He blinked a couple of times and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Bonnie found that she wasn't sure what Calvin was sorry about.

Once the priest said his final, "ashes to ashes," the crown began to disperse. Moving in small circles to console each, casually Bonnie mingled amongst them before leaving with her parents.

She returned later that evening and with only the trees and grass as witnesses she cried.

* * *

Her mother couldn't bring herself to spend the night at home. So she had taken the option of spending the night at Connie's house. Surprisingly Lonnie decided to do the same. Bonnie declined their invitation to join. Not that she didn't appreciate the gesture or was completely against the time with her family. She unlike her mom decided at the moment she would prefer to be alone.

So she went home.

She was walking in deep reflection through the empty house when she heard a loud thump coming from her father's office. Her heart was at her throat, and with panic racing through her veins, she grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

The first thing she felt was relief then came disappointment. Standing in the middle of the room wasn't the ghost of her father but a teary eyed Calvin.

"What are you doing here?" she growled.

"Paying my last requests," he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"So you're not only a pervert but you're a criminal?"

Calvin's stiffened and his eyes went wide, "What are you talking about?"

"Breaking and entering duh! You're trespassing on my family's property."

"Oh, right. I was just about to go," Calvin chuckled lightly. He turned and looked around the room. "He did so much for me, helped me out with my family…he was….y'know."

"No I don't know; no one in my family does. Besides the fact that you worked for him and he was your big brother, we don't know what you're relationship with my dad was exactly. Honestly sometimes it was a little creepy."

He glared at her, "yeah I guess it would look weird from an airhead's perspective."

Bonnie bristled angrily at his comment.

"Bonnie I don't think you know how great your dad was."

"I do, I know better than anyone else" Bonnie replied

It may have been the dim lighting of the room but Calvin's eyes seemed to soften. And his usually cocksure swagger seemed to deflate before her very eyes.

"Yeah I guess you would. I'm sorry, I'll go now, see ya."

He started to walk past her but she stepped in his path. "You apologized earlier at the funeral, what was that for?"

He bit his lip, "I should have been there."

"Been where? At the site of the accident?"

Calvin sighed he opened his mouth to speak but hesitated; instead he wrapped his hand around her wrist, pulled her close, and planted a kiss on her.

He came up for air and murmured, "God, you look really sexy in black."

Bonnie's pulled away from him her eyes filled with shock and surprise, "One, you have to be kidding. Two, I'd look sexy in anything."

"I've wanted to kiss you for a long time. I've done that now so I can move on, but I feel I should do it again. This time its your choice I can leave now or I can kiss you again."

"Whoa, boy!" Bonnie pushed him away. "We've just buried my father and you want to do this now?"

"I know and it's really, really, not right. But I really, really, want to do it again."

Bonnie appeared offended, "You're some piece of work. Where do you get off coming at me like this."

Calvin sighed, "I am ready to go, but I want to be sure so…..can I or not."

Bonnie stared at him momentarily speechless

* * *

Their bodies slammed hard against her father's bookcase. There is sweating, moaning and gasping. Bonnie's skirt is now hiked up against her waist; Calvin's hand slides beneath the hem, moving forward until he reached the edges of her bra.

"You're going to have to do better that. You've waited this long you better impress me," Bonnie gasped as he unclasped her bra.

He flashed a wolfish smile, "You're so damn annoying."

"Aw, did I step on your poor _little_ _bitty_ ego?"

"Oh my God you're such a bitch."

"You say that likes it's a bad thing."

He took her lips in his and thoroughly kissed her again. Then moving swiftly he started to undo the buttons of her dress with his teeth.

Bonnie shuddered when she felt his hot breath tingling against his skin, "OK, you got some moves Calvin."

"Call me Gin."

"What?"

"Call me Gin," he put a wet, open lipped kiss on her neck and felt the goose bumps rise on her back and arms

"Fine, I will if you know my five favorite words."

Calvin started a trail of kisses up her neck then whispered near her ear ,"I'll buy it for you."

She stiffened and trembled against him as her eyes glazed with pleasure

"Oh Gin," she sighed.

* * *

The next morning he was gone

Not particularly her fondest memories Bonnie concluded as Calvin inched closer. It had been six years and he hadn't changed much. Same athletic build, like an Olympic swimmer's body; he stood half a head taller than her, with luminous green eyes and long red hair.

"Long time no see Bonnie"

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I came to visit the grave."

"Oh"

"I--"

Before he could finish she cocked her fist back and punched him squarely in the nose.

"What the hell."

Calvin staggered back holding his nose.

"Bonnie Rockwaller is not a hit and run," she shouted at him.

Twenty or so minutes later they were sitting at the booth of a diner in complete and total awkward silence. Calvin wiped the blood from his nose as he glowered at Bonnie. She ignored his stares as she nonchalantly bit into a turkey sandwich.

He tapped his nose again. "What the hell," he exclaimed.

She looked up at him, "Huh? I thought we already got over me punching you."

He pointed at her, "I remember exactly what happened that night you said you didn't want anything to come out of it. You said, you already had a boyfriend.!"

"Well you're a fool for taking a woman's words at face value."

"I don't even know what that means."

"Exactly," she took a sip from a cup of water. "I haven't seen you in five years. You think I'd be all giggles, sunshine and lollipops just because you showed up out of the blue, hardly."

"I don't know--"

"So what about you Calvin? Do you have a job, I mean, do you work?" Bonnie interrupted.

He coughed forcefully into his fist, "I actually still work for your dad's company."

"So let me guess after his death you replaced my father at the job that he poured his blood sweat and tears into for most of his natural life."

Calvin smiled weakly, "When you say it like that…."

Bonnie interrupted again, "So what have you been doing for the last five years Calvin besides replacing my dad?"

"Things got hectic at the job, I had to do some traveling abroad, had some unfinished business to wrap up I couldn't --"

She interrupted for a third time, "That reminds me; before you jumped ship on me you muttered some stuff in your sleep. Stuff about 'getting them' and how 'they'll pay'; what was that all about?"

Calvin gave her a blank expression, "I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about. It's strange I would say that."

Bonnie polished of her sandwich and shot him with a look that could freeze the devil himself. "So do you have any legitimate reasons for your disappearance act."

He leaned back into his chair, "Well…"

"What a surprise another red headed pebble in my shoe, that's my life in a nutshell," she wiped her hands with a napkin before sliding out of the booth. "Thanks for lunch; it's the least you could have done."

Calvin tapped his knuckles against the tabletop, "You're not going to let me get a word in are you?"

"There's nothing left to be said." She leaned in close as if to kiss him but stopped just short of his lips, "This pretty boy, is what we call closure."

Calvin watched as Bonnie stalked to the exit, she pushed the door of the diner so hard it slammed against the wall.

"Lovely to have seen you again Bonnie!" he called after her.

She flipped him the bird as the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

Ron stared down at his cell phone. He was currently clinging to the pull up bar hanging over his bathroom doorway. One hand held onto the bar the other to his cell phone. The name flashing at from the caller I.D had caused him to be flooded with a torrent of emotions and memories and now he was weighing his options carefully. He flipped the cell open an placed the it against his ear.

"Ron…?"

"Hey KP, how are you doing?"

Kim was currently studying international law at Oxford which worked with her plan to succeed Dr. Director as the eventual head of Global Justice. Something everyone was looking forward to; especially Betty Director who had picked Kim out herself.

Kim studying abroad also fit into Ron's plan.

"It's great, a little wet but England is a beautiful country. When are you going to come and visit?"

Ron began to stammer, "I, I, uh, things are hectic with work, as a field agent I, uh, have to do lots and lots of paperwork."

"Really? But I heard through the grape-vine Dr. Director promoted you to Ghost class."

Ron groaned, "The grapevine huh?"

"Well to be honest Dr. Director told me herself. Congrats on that by the way, no one has reached that rank faster than you in the history of G.J. I couldn't be prouder."

"Thanks." Ron failed to suppress the hint of joy in his voice. "But we still do paperwork.'

Upon leaving Japan Ron had joined the U.S branch of Global Justice (Though Kim had suggested he join the European Branch) It didn't take long for Dr. Director to notice that he was being wasted as a typical field agent. Without inquiring on how he could have changed by such leaps and bounds she promoted him to Ghost. The Ghost class was an elite super secret anti-crime task force under the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of Global Justice. Their primary goal was to preserve stability in hectic situations by any means necessary. They had permission to do whatever it takes to complete their mission making them essentially above the law in many countries. Ghosts either worked alone or with others depending on what style they prefer. They did little to no paperwork.

"Oh," Kim replied. "Then maybe when I've some free time I'll come and visit you."

He didn't reply

"Ron….?"

"That would be pretty sweet, um since we're talking about work and all. Have you ever heard of some European baddies who call themselves the Hand?"

"Sorry doesn't really ring a bell. But I could ask around."

"Nah don't worry about it, it's no big really," Ron said with hesitation in his voice.

"OK…a hold on a sec." Ron held his breath as he awaited Kim's return, "Looks like they're interrogating a terrorist and I've got to take notes; I'm going have to get off the phone."

Ron chuckled, "You're kidding right?"

"I wish, anyway I better get going."

"Cya."

"Oh wait, one last thing…." She prevented the closing of the call.

"What's that?"

"You know you can't run from me right?"

Ron chocked on his own breath

"Yes we agreed to cool things a bit, separation by change of time zones and all. But as far as I'm concerned we're currently separated by distance and semantics only. "

Ron opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I know I have no idea what the problem is or what happened in Japan. But it's ok for us to fly separately for now but inevitably...well there are some feelings time and distance can't erase."

"I..."

"I still love you Ron."

"Well..."

"And if somehow you no longer feel the same--

"See..."

"I will win your heart back. I can win your heart back."

"The..."

"But I'm pretty sure our feelings are still mutual."

He swallowed the cotton in his throat and let out a little squeak.

"I'm just trying to say absence makes the heart grow fonder." He could feel her smiling on the other line. "I have a claim on you Ron Stoppable so do keep in touch."

"K"

Ron held onto the phone long after he heard the click. He discovered that he was equally as flattered as he was frustrated by her stubbornness. It was at least sixty-forty with the former winning out.

_"One day at a time"_ Ron thought to himself as he preformed another pull up.

* * *

Florio's salon/massage parlor could be found in prime Upperton location, it was also the salon of choice for Upperton's elite, aka the very rich and semi famous. Oil paintings of Spanish vineyards adorned the walls, soft classical music mixed in with the sounds of humming dryers and juicy gossip talk.

It was Bonnie's safe haven. When she could afford it of course.

"You won't believe who I ran into today," Bonnie said as a brawny, olive-skinned woman kneaded her flesh between her fingers.

Picking up on an unusually vulnerable tinge in Bonnie's voice; Tara who had been resting on a nearby recliner lifted her palms out of a bowl of aloe laced water, peeled the cucumber-patches from her eyes and gave her friend what she assumed would be her much needed attention.

"Who did you run into?"

"Calvin Halliday."

Tara's face scrunched up in confusion "who?"

"You remember the kid who used to mysteriously appear at my house every once in awhile. He used to work for my dad?"

"Ummm…"

Bonnie groaned "Calvin Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am Halliday."

Tara gasped, "Hit and run?"

"Bingo, I was visiting my dad's grave and he just showed up, grinning like the Cheshire cat; as if we were at some high school reunion."

"What a putz," Tara said. "So what did you do?"

"I punched him in the nose," Bonnie replied matter-of-factly.

Tara's eyes went wide. "Wow, you usually choose to go with verbal over physical assaults.

"True, but his face it just needed to be punched. So anyway I punched him, then we had lunch, he tried to blame his absence on me even though he had no genuine excuse for his actions, and then I walked away before I punched him again."

Tara smiled with pride. "Good, he deserved it. He abandoned you after an intimate connection, that's always a bad thing. He left you alone with a sack full of feelings like sadness, anger, frustration and guilt, all of which kind of put a strain on your relationship with Junior, a relationship that wasn't really that healthy in the first place y'know. I mean you both liked looking at yourselves in the mirror more than you cared about the others emotional state. But still it could have gone longer than it did. You were happy for the most part. It always seemed to me that the Calvin 'situation' was most definitely a dark cloud over it. I'm no psychiatrist but I'm pretty sure it helped fuel the fire of your insecurities which probably led to the avalanche of one disastrous relationship after another for you…."

Tara cut herself off when she noticed Bonnie giving her a scathing look

"I'm creeping up on to a touchy subject aren't I?"

"You're not creeping on anything Tara, you're blazing towards it on a freaking bullet train."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I've cried me a river, built myself a bridge and I have gotten over it."

"I wish I had you're kind of emotional strength Bonnie," Tara inhaled and exhaled. "Josh called me at work."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Tara I'm not going to tell you who to love. Cause it's your feelings, and your happiness. But I feel it is necessary to remind you that Josh is a multiple offender and he's kind of a wimp."

"I know but he's so charming." Tara suddenly found a piece of lint on the floor very interesting. "I'm not going to call him back."

"Yes you are Tara, you are going to call him back, because you are in love. Though as your friend and confidant I advise you not to call. In case you haven't noticed, Josh only calls when you're not calling him."

"Huh?"

"It's simple Tara. Guys always come back when you don't really care anymore. Take Calvin as a prime example."

Tara was clearly confused.

"Listen Tara. First, you pretend not to care. Then eventually, you really won't care. That's when Josh will realize he's lost a good thing, and he will come running back."

"But when Josh comes back; wouldn't I by then… not…care anymore."

Bonnie nodded. "Exactly"

"Huh?" Tara muttered to herself. "I see …I think. Hey do you think guys know how much they hurt us?"

"Do you think a zombie cares when it's feeding on scientist's brain? Course it doesn't."

"Hello dahlings!" The high pitched greeting brought Tara's and Bonnie's attention to the woman who had just waggled into the room. She was wearing sweatpants, leg warmers, a pink sweater, curlers in her hair and long fake nails on her finger tips.

She placed a finger to her temple as she chewed loudly on her bubble gum. "I sense someone's here for a psychic reading."

"You would sense that Maddie I already paid for it." Bonnie teased.

Maddie blew out a bubble with her gum and popped it. "You mock the spirits hun?"

"Please I know better than that Maddie."

Maddie approached Bonnie with her palms. She made motions around Bonnie that most would call jazz hands. "Goodness Bon, you are in good need of aura cleansing."

"Told ya so," Tara stated.

"Maddie are things going to get better for me anytime soon or should I just go ahead a jump off a--"

"Hold that thought B I'm getting a vision." Maddie's eyes rolled to the back of her head. "I see a chess board; I see two pieces, two knights…..

"Tonight, what's happening tonight?" Tara inquired.

"No, two knights; the medieval kind, as in chess pieces, a black knight and a white knight. I see both knights offering their help if you so desire. But if you do decide to accept their offers you will come to pay a terrible price. One price for each, to clarify that's two terrible prices."

She paused and came out of her trance. "Geez that sucks."

Bonnie moaned, "Just great."

"Well let's move on to a happier subject. What are you ladies up to tonight?"

"We're going to a party…..Girl's night," Tara answered.

"Oh let me guess you're going to dance your butts off and get wasted as you try to get your horrific problems of your minds for one night."

"How did you know?" Tara exclaimed.

"Girl's night or bust," Bonnie sighed.

* * *

"You guys want some food or something to drink?"

The two masked ninjas exchanged glances before shaking their heads rapidly from left to right

"I mean it's no big deal, I can whip you something up. It's the least I can do after you guys traveled so far."

The ninjas bowed "excuse us Chosen One, our sole mission is to deliver the dagger safely and return home."

One of the ninjas swiftly presented Ron with a sheathed dagger.

Ron blinked back at the ancient weapon, "OK so what do I do with it?"

"Sensei says the importance of the dagger will reveal itself when the time is right."

"Let me guess, he has no idea what it does. But it was described in detail on a torn but barely readable ancient scroll."

Ron sighed before taking the dagger. It glowed briefly in his hands.

"Yep it's M.M.P related alright. You know you guys could have just mailed it to me."

"Yori-senpai ordered that the deliverance of the scroll to be of the highest priority."

Ron rolled his eyes "Yori-sempai needs to discover overnight shipping. You sure you guys don't want something to eat."

"No Chosen One while you're offer is generous we must return home" they said in unison before bowing for a second time.

"Enough with the bowing guys, you know I'm not royalty or some kind of Demi-God right?"

The ninjas exchanged glances once again.

Ron ran his hands across his face in exasperation, "You guys are freshmen aren't you?"

"We have taken up far too much of your time Chosen. Its time for us to depart" one of the ninjas stated.

"Fine, go."

The two ninjas headed directly for Ron's kitchen window.

"You know we're thirty floors up right?" Ron shouted at them. "You do realize its not disrespectful to use my front door!"

Seemingly ignoring Ron the two messengers deftly climbed out the window.

Ron shook his head "ninjas."

He placed the Dragon dagger into a kitchen drawer before walking into his living room. He leaped over the back of his couch and landed horizontally on the cushions with a soft plop. Sighing wearily he snatched a remote control and a bowl of cereal off his coffee table. He surfed through channels with one hand and shoveled cereal into his mouth with the other.

**Train**.

Eyebrows furrowed in frustration Ron turned up the volume.

**Train**.

Though the voice echoed in his head he turned the television up to it maximum volume.

**Train**.

Ron glowered at the sheathed sword laying over the mantle place.

**The day of reckoning is coming.**

"What are you nuts? It's Tuesday. Don't you watch movies? The day of reckoning never comes on a Tuesday night."

**Train**.

"I already did! " Ron shouted. "I did two hundred sit-ups this morning, one hundred pull ups, I mediated and then I did an hour on the bike, what more do you want from me?"

**Frosted Flakes are not part of a balanced diet.**

Ron's eyes went to the ceiling. "Oh God, you're so not going to regulate my diet. I will have you melted into bracelets before I give up Frosted Flakes too."

**Train.**

"I am trying to relax for once. I've had a tough day dude. Are their rules against having some 'me' time?"

**Understand, the path of the Chosen is a difficult one.**

"Oh I understand alright. And you just declared the understatement of the century; I can't watch a music video without you harping about training. Do they ever shut up in whatever spiritual plane you're from?"

**Train.**

Without a second thought, Ron angrily tossed the remote in the Lotus Blade's general direction. "Train that, ya tyrant."

Ron then brought his attention back to the television. He was about to take another mouthful of cereal, when a pair of running sneakers fell onto his head.

"Ow! What was--"

He stopped when he saw a silver chimpanzee leap onto the couch beside him.

"How are you moving things in _my_ physical realm?"

The spirit of the blade smiled. **How else, training.**

The sneakers levitated and once again they rained down on Ron's head. Irritated beyond reason, Ron reached for the chimp, only to have his hand fly through the creature.

"You intangible jerk! Why are you bugging me now?"

**I sense a disturbance in the force**

Ron eyes went wide "really?"

**No! The force is not real! You are not a Jedi and this is not a game! What kind of Chosen are you?**

"I'm the only Chosen, ya smug silver furball! How do you even know what a Jedi is?"

**You've wasted time watching Star Wars more time than I can count. You're the laziest Chosen One I've ever seen. You are not worthy to wield me.**

"Sweet, now that we've got that established, let's get you to the nearest pawn shop. I might be able to get some bus fare for my troubles."

**The time of reckoning is nigh.**

"Yes…yes…yes…You've been saying that for over a year. Of course the time of reckoning is nigh, because everything has to get reckoned with eventually. Every day the world comes one step closer to reckoning. But me watching the Simpsons is not going to speed the process up."

**The Chosen must be ready at all times to do battle with evi--**

"Oy, again with the speeches," Ron groaned. "Maybe you're so ancient you've forgotten fun? You do remember fun right? How about relaxation? All I want to do is veg out in front of the TV for awhile, I miss Cable. Have you even heard of HBO? It's not just television y'know."

**There will be fun after you have walked the path of a true master.**

"When do I get there? How should I get there? Why should I even bother?"

**It's your choice, you can go on a run as I have advised or you can stay home.**

"Oh how melodramatic." Ron stared at the chimp, "Its eleven o'clock, what's the worst than can happen if I don't go out there?"

The spirit shrugged,** I do not know. I cannot tell the future. Maybe nothing will happen, maybe everything.**

"Probably nothing right?"

**You must follow your instincts Chosen One.**

The spirit bowed and floated in the air for a moment before vanishing from sight, leaving Ron alone in the room. Ron glanced around; once he was sure the spirit was nowhere to be found he settled into the couch with a smile.

* * *

It was around one A.M when Bonnie and Tara stumbled out of an apartment building and into the city streets.

"That party stunk," Bonnie slurred. "We spent half the night driving around looking for this place and then the party stinks. Buncha losers up there."

"Well at least the drinks were good."

Bonnie and Tara exchanged glances before breaking out into hysterical laughter. They staggered in circles as they searched the sidewalk for Tara's car.

"The city seems so much bigger when you're drunk," Tara muttered. "I can't find the car."

"Eh, I don't think we should be driving anyway." Bonnie draped herself over Tara shoulders. "Tar, I want to tell you a secret."

"What?"

"I love you Tar, you're my bestessssssss friend."

"That's not a secret Bonnie I already know that."

"Oh that's good. I also want to say that I should have finished school and I probably should have tried to work things out with Junior. I've already peaked Tara, high school was my peak."

"No, don't say that Bonnie."

"It's true. I'm working for minimum wage Tara, and I've got no boyfriend and, no prospects. Me Bonnie Rockwaller! Da prettiest, cleverest, and most gorgeousness girl in this backwater city!

"Well you can look at it like that or you can say that you're in an employment transitional period. And there are still lots of guys interested in you what about that guy Jim, from that gym, he was into you right?"

"He talks to my chest Tara; he doesn't make enough money to get away with that."

"K, what about Bill? I remember you saying that Bill was dark and handsome."

"Bzzzzz wrong. Bill was handsome when it was dark. That's a huge difference."

"Oh."

"I've got nothing Tara."

"Bzzzzz wrong; you got me B'."

"Yeah," Bonnie said with a smile. "You know what else I got a pocket, a pocket full of sunshine. I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh, oh."

Tara grinned, "Do what you want, But you never gonna break **B'**. Sticks and stones are never gonna shake **B'** Oh, oh, oh."

Bonnie threw her head back and sang, "Take me away!"

Tara added background vocals, "(Take me away.)"

"A secret place!"

"(A secret place.)"

"A sweet escape!"

"(A sweet escape.)"

"Take me away!"

"(Take me away.)"

"To better days!"

"I'll take you away baby" someone said.

Bonnie and Tara glanced over their shoulders to see about a half dozen young men approaching. Somehow they had suddenly appeared behind them without either Bonnie or Tara noticing.

"Um let's try and walk a bit quicker," Tara nervously whispered to Bonnie.

"Hey Blondie, you've got nice legs. When do they open?" one of the men laughed.

Bonnie shook her head as the tough looking men started to walk in step behind them.

"I think they're a gang," Tara whispered. "What do we do?"

Bonnie glanced over at the gang members. "Hey, you're polluting my aura. If you guys are looking to get laid, go crawl up a chicken's ass and wait!"

"That's not even close to what I had in mind," Tara whimpered.

"Oh, feisty," said the apparent leader of the pack. He was a scar faced individual who seemed like he would be more at home in a state pen. "Slow down I want to talk to ya," he told Bonnie.

Tara placed her palm over Bonnie's mouth as they continued moving forward. "Um she's not really dating right now. She's kind of waiting for Mister Right."

"I may not be Mr. Right, but I'll do ya until he shows up," the leader exclaimed.

Bonnie pulled Tara's hand from her mouth. "Did I fail to mention the kick in the groin you'll be getting if you touch any of us?"

"Come on babe, I bet if I bite, you'll like it."

The gang leader struck quickly he grabbed her behind the neck and pulled her to him, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmmmggh." Bonnie gagged then she bit down hard on his tongue.

The scarred man let go of her and clutched at his mouth. Bonnie then proceeded to spew spit in his face.

"You'll get the same results if you try and stick anything else into me!" Bonnie crowed,

"You bitch!" he screamed. He reached back and stepped forward with and open palm, he envisioned slapping the taste out of her mouth.

Bonnie was bracing herself for the hit when she felt a soft breeze blow over the body.

There was a smacking sound of skin on skin, but Bonnie didn't feel any pain.

"AH!" someone groaned.

"Hey, I know you!" she heard Tara remark.

Bonnie opened her eyes to see someone's back. The person groaned again as he clutched the side of his face.

"Ah! that really stung. Why did I step in front of it? That was stupid."

She caught a flash of blond hair that didn't belong to Tara.

"No way," she muttered.

Ron turned to face her as he massaged his cheek. "No way," he said.

* * *

A/N Yeah ok so that was part 2. The last part should be out before the week is done. So yeah tell me what you think so far. Bonnie, the OC (original character) their relationship and Ron's plot.

Oh FYI Calvin is modeled after Renji from the Bleach anime http: /tbn0 .google. com / images? q tbn: ENRuvf4gSQjIQM: http: / img405. imageshack .us /img405 /5272/ 2164818jw1 .jpg

I'm sure you can see such the future hilarity of Calvin having a similar look to someone else XD

* * *


	3. Roomies

A/N Someone pointed out to me that maybe the perspective shifts have made the story a little confusing and some scenes are ending to abruptly. I apologize for that if anyone feels the same while reading. I thought the story would work better being told this way. The main stories (after the prologue) won't be this convoluted. I probably haven't had enough Bonnie, while switching back and forth between her and Ron. But I had to lay down the back story. Trust me I'll definitely give you your Bonnie-worth later on.

Ok there's a lot of stuff going on in this storyline. I may be biting off more than I can chew in terms of everything I've packed in here. But I do have any idea of where I'm going with this, so have no fear!

I thought this would be the last chapter but after finishing it I think there should be one more. Oh and yes in future stories there will be actually P. I. stuff being done :)

Thanks goes out to Barbosa for helping me out in this chapter

* * *

"Ron!"

"Bonnie, Tara!" Ron's eyes darted from one girl to the other, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Where else would a girl go to get sexually assaulted at this time of night?" Bonnie answered.

"Assaulted--," Ron briefly glanced at the gang members. "Oh."

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, so you jumped in here without knowing what was going?"

Ron shrugged, "Kinda, it appeared from across the street that you were in trouble."

Tara's face lit up. "Ooh so you're still doing the hero thing?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, professionally."

"Cool, cuz we can so use your help."

The gang leader grabbed Ron roughly by the shoulder and spun him around. "Hey, who the hell are you?"

Ron pointed his thumb towards the girls, "Uh, I'm with them."

"Yeah, well you're leaving without them. So beat it."

Bonnie tsked sadly. "These guys seem to have plans for us."

"Sexual plans," Tara whispered. Then she quickly added, "Non consensual."

"I think he figured that out already," Bonnie sighed.

Ron reached into his pockets to pull out some identification. "Excuse me dudes. I am a law enforcement agent and I must ask you to--, "

"Shut up!" the scarred thug lunged forward. Ron stepped backwards and executed a picture perfect sidekick to the gangster's abdomen knocking him onto the sidewalk.

Tara applauded, "Nice"

Ron smiled brightly, "You think so? Because I was kind of going for sparrow in flight."

Tara nodded, "Oh I totally see it."

"Yeah?"

"It was like, poetic."

"Um guys, the thugs?" Bonnie interrupted.

"Oh yeah, the thugs," Ron muttered a second before he sidestepped a lunging punch by an enraged gangster. The thug stumbled forward giving Ron the opportunity to crash his elbow to the back of his head.

"Whoa!" Bonnie exclaimed as the thug crashed before her feet. "Are you sure you didn't kill him?"

"Yeah he's--," Ron reflected thoughtfully on the situation. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I held back a lot on that--,"

Ron tilted his head to the side as a tiny blade swiped by his face. The four remaining gangsters encircled him, though they appeared hesitant, the switchblades had given them enough confidence to slowly close in on him.

"Switch blades? What is this, West Side Story?" Bonnie asked.

Tara grabbed her by the arm "Bonnie, you're not helping. Ron's in danger we need to support him somehow."

"Support huh," Bonnie twirled her hair between her fingers as she considered Tara's statement.

"I feel a bit nostalgic." Bonnie placed both hands on her hips and then she spread her feet apart. "Ok on three, one, two, three Go MAD DOGS!"

Clearly surprised, Tara watched as Bonnie waved imaginary pom- poms in the air. Then she turned to see Ron clocking a thug in the jaw with a roundhouse kick, and a wave of nostalgia washed over her as well. After a few hesitant steps she eventually found herself completely in sync with Bonnie.

One of the thugs thrust his switchblade at Ron's chest. Ron grabbed the man by his wrist and gave it a twist. The blade fell to the ground. It was just about then that Ron heard the chorus of "Go, Go, Mad Dogs!, Go, Go Mad Dogs!." He smiled discreetly to himself as he swept the thug off his feet.

Spurred on by the cheers Ron deflected another gangster's attacks, before sending a sharp kick to his knees and followed up with backhand to the face.

"Wow! He's really taking them out."

"Don't be _so_ impressed Tara. I mean he's good, but he's not Jackie Chan good."

With precision and finesse Ron dismantled the rest of the group. When it was all said and done Ron surveyed his handiwork and said, "Iif anybody's not unconscious, now would be a good time to say so."

Tara glanced at Bonnie.

"Alright, that was kind of bad ass," Bonnie conceded.

* * *

Bonnie and Tara leaned against Tara's car as they watched Ron converse with a local police officer. Further down the road the gang members were being loaded into a police carrier.

"What a coincidence. Of all people to come and save us who would have thought it would be Ron? I mean Ron!"

"You're right Tara, my life is crap."

"Who lit the fuse on your tampon? You Bonnie, just got saved from a horrible experience. Does it matter that it was Ron who saved you? Would it have been better if he hadn't shown up?"

"OK the alternative wouldn't have been a grand adventure. I'm grateful to be saved but couldn't I have been saved by a handsome rich stranger instead? Is that too much to ask?"

"At least we have our health," the blond girl replied.

"True, but just so you know, I'm a suicide risk right now."

Tara rolled her eyes, "Change of subject, you think he's still with Kim?"

"I haven't given Kim a single thought since I left high school, and I hope to say that on my death bed."

Minutes later Ron broke away from the police and made his way back to Tara and Bonnie.

"You guys alright?"

Tara nodded, "We're fine, thank you very much."

She then elbowed Bonnie in the ribs. "Yeah thanks for your help," Bonnie said quickly.

"No big. Isn't it pretty weird meeting up like this?"

"Yeah it's been one for the memories," Bonnie sighed.

Ron stopped before Bonnie and studied her carefully. There was some unusual feedback coming from her. Dim noises like static and there was something else there as well……

"Um, Ron, this might be a little weird, but can you do us one more favor?" Tara jiggled a set of keys before his face. "Can you drive us home we're still a little buzzed?"

Ron brought his attention back to Tara "I'd be glad to. Where do you guys live?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is where you live?"

Ron glanced at the apartment building across the street just in time to see the top floors erupt into a massive fireball. Shocked, Tara stared at the burning building. Bonnie shook her head sadly as the top of her forehead rested against the car window. Sirens blared all around them while fire engines screeched towards the blazing inferno.

A fireman scurried by and as Ron rolled down his window. "What happened?"

"Electrical problem, someone's space heater malfunctioned. We got everybody out but the place has gone up like a matchstick." The fireman turned away and rushed towards a fire engine.

"Wow."

"My clothes, my life, my shoes……We're homeless Tara," Bonnie's body slumped against the back seat. "Drive me to the bridge… I'm taking a swim."

Tara cradled the despondent brunette in her arms, "Don't worry we……uh….we…um ….we shall overcome someday."

"I don't think you have a firm grasp of the situation Tar. We're homeless!"

"Well we can spend a few nights in a hotel; it'll be like a fun new adventure."

"My credit cards are maxed out. What about yours?"

Tara remained silent for a moment. "We can spend a few nights in a cheap seedy motel; it'll be like a fun new adventure."

Ron who had been speechless since he spotted the fire suddenly heard himself say, "You guys can stay at my place tonight."

Bonnie and Tara exchanged glances then looked back at Ron.

"I always knew you were a great guy Ron. You did too right Bonnie?"

Bonnie sniffed, "Can we buy some drinks on the way over?"

* * *

"Oh my Gosh!" Tara exclaimed as they walked into Ron's penthouse.

Bonnie pulled a bottle of liquor from her lips and stood at the doorway mouth agape. She glanced up at the soaring sixteen foot cathedral high ceilings and down at the sweeping open floor; the walls are painted in springtime green, broken up by sheer, dark green curtains on the windows. The scent of autumn leaves fills the air in the spacious living room.

"Let me show you around," Ron said nonchalantly

The dining room is furnished with beautiful Japanese bamboo furniture, floor to ceiling windows graced with sunflower curtains; tons of light made it look both cheerful and tropical. Attached to the dining room was a full-service kitchen equipped with brand new major appliances.

They followed Ron onto the 1,200+ square foot balcony style terrace overlooking the city with a magnificent view. Then it was on to the bright and sunlit mini library/office, the apparently seldom used jacuzzi and finally the tour ended with the remaining four bedrooms in the penthouse the last of which belonged to Ron.

It was a simple room, with walls cheerily splashed in sky blue; the room is bright and vast it is sun-filled, though with a rather low-ceiling. Most of the floor is plain wood but the area around his bed is covered with an impressive oriental rug.

"So I'm guessing there is a nature motif going on?"

"Yeah it helps with work," Ron shrugged.

"Work?" Tara asked.

"Uh, I'm a Global Justice agent. The Penthouse is a perk of the job, dangerous jobs need good perks."

"If this is a perk then how's the health plan?" Tara asked.

"It's pretty sweet actually."

Bonnie took a swig of vodka and cranberry. "Guess you backed the wrong horse in high school eh Tara?"

Tara glared angrily at her best friend. "Real mature Bon."

Ron cleared his throat, "There are four bedrooms, so you guys can take your pick."

"Great but we're not ready to sleep yet." Bonnie held the bottle in her hand up in the air. "I've still got some memories that need to be erased."

* * *

The former cheerleaders cut ties with inhibition that night.

The first time together had been… almost an exercise, a drill session; of course some could argue that becoming head cheerleader wasn't enough justification for raiding a parent's liquor cabinet but the teenage mind was a complex one.

Besides, it wasn't Tara's fault… _per se_… it was her dad's really. He probably should have found a better place to hide the key than the second draw of his desk.

Regardless, tonight was different. There were no wincing sips with lemon slices, no giggling over what would only be pointless gossip now, no gabbing over their precious social hierarchy. This was no drill… foreplay; skipped, it was a full blown sexual encounter with their buddies Jack Daniels and orange juice and they were _always_ eager to please. And they brought friends along with them; the kind of friends who had names like Captain Morgan, Courvoisier and Bacardi.

With friend like these you had no need for inhibitions. A fling with friends like these could leave a girl dancing in an orgasmic swoon.

Bonnie and Tara currently lived in that moment; dancing face to face to the pulsating beat coming from the stereo in the impromptu dance floor they'd made in the middle of Ron's living room. The living embodiment of alcohol molded sensuality they twirled "sexually" over a Japanese rug, pausing every now and then to seemingly make out with an invisible lover

Ron sat quietly in an arm chair as the two intoxicated women danced very, very closely. Close enough to touch actually, close enough to grab…..or squeeze.

_Oh man._

Ron tried to bring his thoughts to that of a past lecture on martial arts. Any lecture would do as long as it distracted him from the current visual display.

_Stoppable-san one of the great "unintended consequences" of learning about combat-based martial arts and self defense are the almost staggering fitness consequences._

Tara dipped low her face dropping below Bonnie's waist.

_When you spar, you are forced to focus on quick bursts of compound movements that work everything in your body at once. And not just your arms, legs, back, neck. But your internal organs -- like your heart, lungs, and kidneys._

Bonnie spun, writhed, and twisted to the demands of the pounding beat. Her arms glided just inches over Tara's abdomen; up and around her chest and then back down over the rest of her curves. Smiles fixed on their faces, they continued dancing.

_Oh, God, they are really good at this…….I mean…..during these short, intense sparring sessions you naturally and scientifically turn on your body's "built-in" fat-burning, muscle-toning and anti-aging systems._

The music escalated, the beat got faster, and other instruments joined in. Tara and Bonnie postured and twisted around, but they did not touch, they were so close but they didn't touch. To make matter worse their skin gleamed with the sheen of sweat, as if their bodies yearned to be free of the unnecessary confinement of their clothes.

_You may also find it interesting to know that when your metabolism speeds up, your muscles burn unwanted fat and your body releases "human growth hormones" -- which many experts believe can...exponentially boost your sex drive__**--**_

**If you want to create a connection with the Tao you must open the energy blockages within yourself.**

_What? Who said that, is that you LB? _Ron thought as he kept his eyes on the scene.

**This can be achieved through proper meditation, eating natural and nutritious food, good thinking and good virtue and lastly **_**refraining from sexual activity**_**.**

Ron gulped down the lump in his throat_….I wasn't…..what are you talking about? _

**If you lose all your energy through intercourse you won't have enough energy to connect with the Tao**

_I wasn't going to do anything; they're on the far side of tipsy ok. I'm not the kind of guy._

**Oh? You're emanating heat like a molten rock. I can sense you're lecherous thoughts from a mile away.**

_My thoughts are just thoughts. Not that I am confirming anything, but if I did have "thoughts." They are the thoughts of a normal heterosexual male who hasn't done anything in over two years._

**You once went eighteen years without doing anything**

_LB, I do believe that your are the devil_

Tara bent over and Bonnie proceeded to act as if she were spanking her best friend. Ron then immediately jumped to his feet.

"OK I'm going to bed," Ron said quickly. "You guys uh make yourselves at home."

Tara looked up at him from a ninety degree angle. "Are you sure? Don't you want to dance?" She hiccuped

Ron blew out a breath and his hands went up to his chest, "No, no…….no. NO!...I need eight hours or I am a cranky…a cranky….a cranky something."

He turned away from them and marched stiffly out of the room.

**Where are you off to now?**

_I'm going to the bathroom. _

**…………**

_To take a shower ya filthy minded spiritual monkey! A cold shower!_

**Very well, just _don't_ keep your hands to yourself, Ho Ho Ho!**

_You are the devil aren't you?_

* * *

"I have to say this; the lotus position is a very underrated sitting position. It does wonders for the back."

Ron sat on his bed, in the aforementioned sitting position. He opened his eyes just as the spirit of the blade appeared before him.

**Though I continue to find your lack of concentration disturbing, you showed excellent technique tonight. **

"You're complimenting me?"

"**One kind word can warm three winter months."**

"Does this mean you'll stop riding me like Zorro?"

**I foresee the exact opposite is too occur **

"You task me LB, but I shall have you."

**Spare me your Star Track babble.**

"Ha, it's Star Trek," Ron chuckled. "So much for the ancient wisdom of the East."

**Can you be serious for but a moment?**

"Sure...I'm getting the feeling that running into BonBon isn't a coincidence, am I right?"

**Fate works in mysterious ways**

"Oh and I know who killed her father, another strange coincidence."

**Coincidence is the word we use when we can't see the levers and pulleys.**

"I'm not one for philosophy LB, but sometimes things feel like their out my hands. Am I in control of any of this? Or am I supposed just ride this out."

**Fate has a hand in all things. But like all men you are essentially in control of your destiny Chosen One. You choose the path you walk on.**

Ron reflected on this for a moment. He chuckled to himself, "I've got mixed feelings about that…..So where do I go from here. What happens tomorrow?"

**Talk about things of tomorrow and the mice inside the ceiling laugh.**

"You know what I like about you LB? You're essentially vagueness." He paused. "Here's something else that has been bugging me. I'm getting weird noises and this faint pull from Bonnie. "I got the same from Han when I got back from Japan, but Hana's was like a vacuum, this one is like someone sucking at me with a straw."

**Your powers cannot lie. She must have some future importance.**

The spirit suddenly began to eye the door. **You should know the one called Bonnie. His aura is disturbed; she is marked by careless spirits.**

"Are you advising me to keep an eye on her?"

**I have no need to, you will do it anyway. It is in your nature to do so. But you must not allow yourself to sidetracked.  
**

"Is that right?" Ron asked as the spirit vanished.

"Is what right?"

He glanced towards the door of his bedroom and he discovered Bonnie stepping through the doorway.

"Were you just having a conversation with yourself?"

After thinking on it for a moment Ron realized that he no face to save from Bonnie. Not after all the "good times" they had in high school.

"Yes I was, is that so weird?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I've seen you do weirder. Listen, I found this in your living room," she handed him a framed picture.

He stared down at the photo of him and Kim kneeling before the Queen of England. She held out a sword and had lowered the blade to Ron's shoulders. A few weeks after the Lowardian invasion, Gemini had attempted to kidnap the queen and hold her hostage. It was likely a job for Global Justice but Team Possible happened to be in England on a post-graduation trip around the world and things just fell into place as it usually did with them. After that mission they got knighted and Dr. Director personally offered Kim a job at G.J. to be her prodigy with the future prospect of running the entire operation as she saw fit.

"You got knighted?" Bonnie inquired.

"Yeah, got the whole ceremony and everything, it was pretty cool."

"So you're a knight?"

"Technically yeah, but we never really got into the '"Sir'" title. So we put a stop to that pretty quickly. Why does this matter?"

Ron looked over at Bonnie. Their eyes meet. Her lips began to quiver. Ron began to feel uncomfortable. She forced a smile but tears welled in her eyes. Ron shifted tensely in his bed. Tears streamed down Bonnie's cheeks, and then she stuffed her face into his bed sheets.

"Wha…what's the matter?" Ron shouted as he scooted backwards.

"My life blows!" Bonnie cried. "Ever since my dad died it's been one disaster after another, I dropped out of college, I broke up with Junior, I a'm estranged from my family, I've only got two hundred in the bank, my clothes burned, my shoes burned, my apartment burned…and worst of all I've been a complete nobody since high school!"

She sobbed into his sheets as if she could never be comforted. Tears were flowing freely and they were staining his sheets.

Ron looked around the room, searching for something or someone to help him through this. "Hey don't….I'll help, whatever you need."

"No you can't, I'm a lost cause!"

"I…uh…no don't say…that…" Ron glanced up to see Tara's head peek in through the door.

Ron discreetly pointed to Bonnie as she continued to sob. He shrugged and mouthed, "What do I do?"

Tara tapped her fingers against her chin and then her eyes lit up. She then wrapped her arms around her body and simulated a tight hug.

Ron shook his head vigorously.

"It's just so hard, y'know?" Bonnie sniffed loudly. "To see your life crumble before you like a stale cookie!"

Tara mouthed, "She needs love"

"Not from me," Ron mouthed back shaking his head no.

"If I were to die tonight, the life that flashed before my eyes wouldn't even be worth watching!" Bonnie wailed.

"Oh boy." Ron reached out with one arm and wrapped it around Bonnie's quaking body. From the doorway Tara gave him a smile and a thumb up.

"Um, Bonnie, life is like a box of chocolates….."

"Oh please no." Bonnie attempted to pull away from him. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Wait," Ron held onto her. "I mean life is like….." he strained for the right words. "Life is….hard. It doesn't always turn out the way you want. My life hasn't gone exactly the way I wanted it too."

"What are you talking about? You're strutting around in a million dollar penthouse. You're busting heads with martial arts. You're working for an organization that specializes in international diplomacy. You're freaking James Bond! You should be on cloud nine."

Ron chortled with surprise, "OK I admit I am a little James Bond-ish, heh, but that is not the point. The point is that life isn't that easy for me either."

"Not that easy?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"Yeah, you're not the only one with problems."

Bonnie blinked once or twice. "OK it doesn't look like there's been a female presence in the house for awhile. You've got pictures of Kim on your wall but you haven't said a word about her since we met. I'm pretty sure she's not dead, that would have been on the news. So I'm guessing the source of this implied pain you're carrying is that Kim dumped you?"

"She didn't dump me."

Shock registered on Bonnie's face, "You broke up with her? But you're the lapdog!"

"Your sensitive approach to all this is, really, touching."

"Well y'know the booze," Bonnie declared.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure."

"You've got all this, but the _lack_ of Kim Possible is what troubles you?"

"See. It makes sense when you realize that relationships sometimes have deep mutual feelings involved." Ron replied sarcastically.

"Puhleeeze is what I say to your assumptions Stoppable. I've done the relationship thing. I've been through the drama like everyone else."

"Fair enough." Ron conceded after much consideration.

"So why did you dump her?"

"Are….are you even trying to listen to what I'm saying."

"Does she know?"

"Does she know what?"

"That you've dropped her like a hot pot?"

Ron contemplated this for a moment before saying "Nobody was dropped….."

"Yet," Bonnie added.

"Bonnie you're making it very, very hard for me to be nice to you."

"OK fine, just help me understand this problem with you and Kim. I am intrigued"

"There's nothing more to say she went to England I went to school in Japan. While in Japan I had to make some decisions about...why am I even telling you anything….?"

Bonnie waved her hand in the air dismissively, "We're just chatting it up y'know, catching up on lost time."

"You're looking for gossip aren't you?"

"No….yes, OK I'm sorry but listening to your problems makes me feel so much better about myself."

Ron sighed, "That's just a tad evil."

Bonnie threw her hands up in the air, "Fine, judge me when I'm down."

"Listen carefully BonBon, I'm trying to say that some things happen for certain reasons. You might make the wrong choices but then ya gotta roll with them, make your own silver lining."

They sat there awkwardly for a moment as Bonnie wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"What ever happened to that naked thing--rodent--pet you had?"

"Rufus? He spends most of his time with my sister. She uh needs him more than I do these days."

"So you're all alone here huh?"

"Technically yes, I _was_."

She looked around, "Still, you are living in a million dollar penthouse."

Bonnie watched as Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't think you got the point"

"Oh I got the point all right, and let me just say that wasn't the worst reassurance speech I've ever heard, but it certainly wasn't the best."

"You get what you pay for Bonnie," he replied.

"I guess so." She lifted herself off his bed. "Thanks anyway for….helping…I probably wouldn't if the roles were reversed. So y'know…..."

"Wow, you're actually being sort of sincere...Is it windy in here?"

"Huh?"

"Cuz my mind has been blown!"

"Oh shut up." She stopped at his door and turned towards him with a sly smile, "You know if you had pushed a little tonight, you might have found yourself in the middle of a threesome

It took about a minute for Ron's brain to unfreeze after which he managed to hiccup, "W-what?"

"I got to tell you, the window of opportunity might not be entirely closed."

Ron's face turned beet red as he fought to regain control of his vocal skills, "Are you serious?"

"No," Bonnie said.

"Oh, yeah," He forced a chuckle. "I wasn't being serious either."

"So the redness in your face means what...?" Bonnie commented with as serious a tone as she could muster.

"Hey you know we are having a conversation. I was joking around, y'know Ron the jokester." Ron said sheepishly.

"Of course," She teased. "Sweet dreams perv."

"Oh you know it; I'll see you there," Ron quipped before she could turn away from him.

_K, that was sort of funny. _Bonnie thought as she walked out of the room.

She had just shut the door behind her when Tara sidled up next to her.

"What happened?" the blond asked.

"Ron's obviously the white knight, I asked for his help,." the brunette answered.

"What about paying the terrible price?"

"I've just stained his bed sheets with my tears. I'm now living off his charity. Obviously I've given up on my pride. If that's not a terrible price I don't know what is."

Tara nodded in agreement, "Makes sense to me."

* * *

"Is he still at it?" Tara asked

Bonnie yawned, "That seems to be the case."

The morning after the party at "Club Ron's", Bonnie and Tara had awoken to find Ron on the terrace in the lotus position. Even though they had called out to him he had not moved or uttered a word. Bonnie and Tara then showered, helped themselves to Ron's fridge, retrieved his house keys, gone out shopping, had lunch, and returned to find Ron in the same position.

"Well I'm not going to wait any longer. The sun's going to come down soon."

"Um Bonnie, I don't think you should."

"What, he said we should make ourselves at home didn't he?"

Wearing a plush new robe she walked out into the terrace. She stood before Ron, ran her hands before his face, shouted his name in his ear and even plucked some hair of his head. But she still got no reaction. Shrugging she skipped towards a bamboo lounge chair and disrobed, revealing her two piece bikini.

The second her robe hit the floor, Ron immediately deflated and fell onto his back.

"What are you doing?" He shouted at her from the floor.

"What?" Bonnie asked as she laid herself onto the lounge chair.

"I'm trying to meditate over here!"

"So? You meditate and I'll marinate," She told him.

"I…." Ron ran his hands across his face. He couldn't help but be embarrassed that his concentration had been so easily broken. "Never mind. I'm done anyway."

She smiled, "I'm glad we could come to a compromise."

"You've done a complete one eighty from last night haven't you?"

"I don't have time to dwell on my hardships. I'm making my own silver lining."

"See I--" Ron stopped when something caught his attention.

Bonnie glanced up to see him staring studiously at the apartment building across from them. She shielded her eyes and strained to see what he was staring at. "What, what is it?"

"Nothing," he muttered before turning to her. "Hey yesterday you mentioned that you're dad had passed away. Is it ok if I ask what happened?"

Bonnie hesitated slightly before speaking. "His trade was importing and exporting, he was working on a multinational business deal in Paris. That's where he got into a car accident."

Ron nodded slowly.

Though Bonnie couldn't put her finger on it but something about his attitude was mildly suspicious. There was something entirely too serious about it.

"I'm sorry," he said eventually.

"Don't be."

He wanted to dig further but Tara stepped out of the house with her cell phone held tightly against her face.

"Hello? Y, yeah I can hear you…….Of course I haven't called you Josh; we're broken up. That's how breakups work. If you really want to talk things over we can do it face to face. Where are you?"

Bonnie and Ron glanced curiously at Tara.

"What…The Bahamas….? What are you doing down there?"

Her question was followed by a long and uncomfortable silence. Ron shifted on his feet as he stewed in the awkwardness. Bonnie let out a sharp sigh.

Tara held the phone up to her mouth ,"Uh-huh yeah well, I hope you have fun down there with your WHORE!"

She pulled back and hurled her cell phone into the sky. Ron and Bonnie watched as the cell phone dropped down into the city streets below. After a few seconds of intense inhaling and exhaling Tara's smile returned.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that. I know, I know the world doesn't need any more negative energy."

Bonnie smiled brightly and opened her arms out wide "Chillax Tar, like I always say a tantrum a day keeps ulcers away."

Tara took in a deep breath and walked into Bonnie's awaiting arms.

"Thank you" she said when the hug broke. "Bonnie I'm going back downtown later to get a new cell. You want to join me?"

"Naturally; but I've got to hit uptown first to stop by my new job."

"K, so I'm going to go take a nap," Tara turned on her heels and skipped away.

Ron turned to Bonnie "Um…I is she going to be--."

"She'll be fine, she's stronger than she looks" Bonnie interrupted. "She'll cry a bit, we'll go shopping, we'll have some girl-talk, I'll tell her she's way too good for the likes of Josh, which is the truth, and then we'll eat some ice cream. It's quite cliche actually."

"That sounds reasonable. But I thought your credit cards were maxed out?"

"They are."

"So how are you going to go shopping?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're credit cards are maxed."

"Yes _our_ credits cards are maxed."

"So then, you're using someone else's cards?" Ron asked with clear confusion.

"What are you a cop?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Well Colombo, if you must know, one of us standing here has the looks to get people to buy things for her. You can't survive as a single gal in this city without learning a few tricks."

Ron suppressed the curious urge to ask her to explain in detail. "Alright G.J has a private gym in the area. I'll be there for most of the night. I've posted a number you guys can reach me at on the fridge."

"Cool," she said with her eyes closed. "Oh by the way, we're out of milk."

Ron remained silent as he stared at her.

"Um, _you're _out of milk?"

He ran his hands together, "Anyway here's the one rule you guys have to follow. Don't pick up the phone, especially if the caller I.D reads Kim, Wade, Monique, James or Anne, TweebJ, TweebT, Joss, and or mom. You go that."

Bonnie grinned, "You got something to hide?"

Ron sighed, "If you want to stay here, one rule, no phone."

She rolled her eyes "I hear you loud and clear warden."

"Oh regret is a powerful emotion." Ron groaned.

"I think you were easier to understand in high school. This new "alpha male" Ron is really throwing me off."

"I don't even know how to respond to that" Ron replied.

"Well you have a nice day now."

He glanced down at Bonnie

She met his gaze "I'm being sincere. Seriously, I appreciate what you're doing for us."

Ron nodded in acknowledgment before making his way into the living room, where Tara was waiting.

"Um, can you make that Organic Valley Skim Milk? Its way healthier than regular milk," she said cheerfully.

"Sure, why not?" Ron said with smile and sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

The office of Gruber's detective services was abuzz when Bonnie walked in late that evening. She had it in her mind to quit since she technically wouldn't be in need of rent money anytime soon. But to her surprise instead of Gruber she found about a dozen men in white suits running around the building. Asbestos was being pulled from the ceiling, wires were ripped from the walls, a mountain of paint cans stood on one side of the room, and computer equipment on the other side.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked no one in particular.

Gruber appeared from a back room, the smile on his face went from ear to ear.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me you knew such wealthy investors?"

Bonnie stared at him skeptically. "What are you talking about?"

Gruber pointed to a man in an Armani suit standing in the corner of the room barking orders to the workers.

"The guy over here just dropped a quarter million dollar investment on us. It goes straight into our business account. And the laborers he came in with; the guys working like dogs to fix this joint up; they've already been paid for!"

"I don't understand," Bonnie said.

Gruber grinned broadly, "Aah don't act coy, ya sneaky sexy curvy devil ya. The monkey in the suit tried to buy me out and give you control. I didn't want to because the business has been in my family for years. But I made a deal, sixty percent of the buyout money in exchange of giving you full partnership, what do you say?"

"Huh?"

"What? You want more? Fine you can rename the place to your liking. Hell you can dress the joint up any way you want. I don't care just take the deal!"

Though she still didn't quite have a grasp on the situation Bonnie nodded.

"Beautiful!" he tossed a group of keys at Bonnie. "You take care of the place; I'm going to the Bahamas for a few weeks without my wife."

Gruber blew a kiss to her before prancing happily out the door.

The man in the suit approached Bonnie with a stack of papers in his hands. He shoved them under Bonnie's nose along with a pen and asked her to sign the documents.

She signed them without saying a word.

"Congratulations you're now a co owner of Gruber's Detective services." He placed the papers in a suitcase and started to walk away, "We'll send you copies of the documents in the mail."

"Wait a minute," Bonnie said when he was out the door. "Who is behind all this?"

"I believe your main investor was a Mr. Halliday."

"Great, _he_ had to be loaded," Bonnie sighed. The she surveyed the immediate area, "So what do I do now?"

* * *

Again he looked through his binoculars. This time he noticed Bonnie walking into the terrace to meet up with her blonde friend. Calvin recalled that her name was Tara; she was Bonnie's best friend. Bonnie appeared quite excited as she began speaking, Tara in turn appeared to be clearly surprised by what she was hearing.

Obviously Bonnie had gotten his apology gift. The gift was the product of guilt and the fact that he couldn't let his mentor's daughter be in such dire straits. Calvin would have done more for her but it appeared that Bonnie had now moved into a swanky penthouse.

She hadn't changed much since he last saw her. She still looked good and if lunch at the restaurant was any indication her personality was still the same. He wished he could tell her how he had gotten as close as anyone could to avenging her father. But as far as she knew her father didn't need avenging.

_She is a serious pain in the ass but I guess I could have called once or twice._

But there was no need to look back the past was the past. Calvin lowered the binoculars with a sigh, "Alright I should leave; this is getting a little too stalker-ish."

"We can both agree on that," said a voice from above him.

Calvin discreetly slipped his hands into the inside of his jean jacket, "And who are you?"

"I'm a "sort of friend," of Bonnie's, I don't think she'd appreciate you're peeping."

"I wasn't peeping, I was confirming something."

"You've been confirming something since early this afternoon? I noticed you on this balcony a few hours ago."

With his back turned to the source of the voice Calvin fished a tiny mechanical syringe out of a hidden inner pocket. The green ooze in the needle bubbled as he pressed the tip against his left hand.

He glanced up and over his shoulders to see a pair of legs dangling casually from the edge of the building's roof. "I gotta hand it to you dude. It's been a while since someone snuck up on me, you must be pretty good."

"I've been known to sneak around a bit."

"So what do you want?" Calvin asked.

"I'm not looking for a fight; I just want you to stop watching her."

Calvin pulled the syringe away from his body, "Seriously?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. One question though, what happened to the guy that lived here?"

"What?"

"Every morning, the guy who lives here comes out into the balcony and does yoga in his underwear. I doubt you're related or are even a casual friend of his. Plus I'm pretty sure you're not here to fix the cable or house-sit his cats; so where is he?"

"Why do you care?"

Calvin heard a deep sigh coming from the roof

"The thing is depending on your answer we may have to fight after all."

"The dude's fine. Sleeping gas, he's sawing logs on his bed right now, he'll wake up with a headache but he'll be fine."

Silence

"So are we going to fight or what?"

"Nah I believe you. I usually don't overlook breaking and entering but you're free to go."

"Why should I believe you'll let me go peacefully?"

"Hey I'm either a liar or I'm not. You'll find out soon enough."

Calvin casually slipped the syringe back into his jacket, "Nice meeting you guy, take care of her highness Queen B for me."

He strolled back into the apartment and headed for the front door. On the roof Ron waited quietly until he heard a door slam shut.

**Why did you not capture him?**

"I probably could have taken him, I probably should of but…..maybe the intuition training is starting to kick in. I got strange vibes from him, confused vibes and some of it felt familiar."

Ron lay onto his back and folded his arms under his head, "Weird stuff is going down"

He closed his eyes as the Lotus Blade spirit floated above him.

**Indeed we are in troubled times. **

"Has there ever not been troubled times?"

**Excellent point. Things may seem how you say "weird" at the moment. But it is fate laying the pieces of the puzzle before you. It is up to you to put the pieces together.  
**

"Uh-huh."

Ron's eyes flickered open as he finally recalled the last time he had felt the disruptive force. The second time he had tapped directly into the MMP it helped him pick up on tiny pieces of what called "wavelengths" from certain people, and aliens. The feelings he had gotten from Calvin wasn't exactly the same but it was close to the angry vibes he had gotten from the Lowardians.

* * *

A/N So yeah I might have to break out one more chapter before the prologue is done. So again what do you guys think? Feedback is really important to this story. I'll take most good ideas into consideration. I know its surprising to see Ron in a Penthouse, But everything has a purpose.

As always yvj bitiing off more than he can chew.


	4. For better or worse

A/N Ok this is the last chapter of the prologue. The foundation has been set (mostly). Maybe have been a little more Ron in this chapter that I initially wanted but it had to be done. The story going further will be more Bonnie centric. Long chapter here. Better have time on your hands.

* * *

**Democratic People's Republic of Korea**

Hirotaka yawned loudly as he rested against the trunk of a dead tree. He brought a bowl of cool water to his lips and sipped quietly. Looking up from the bowl he saw that three of his fellow ninjas had gathered at the base of the hill he was sitting on. They appeared to be chattering excitedly about one thing or the other. Hirotaka focused his senses so he could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I heard he could fly. Do you think he can fly, maybe he'll drop in from the sky?"

"The Chosen cannot fly, but I hear he can run upwards to one hundred miles per hour. Maybe he'll blaze in like a cheetah."

"You fool, he'll teleport here!"

"The powers allow one to teleport?"

"Of course it does! It's Mystical!"

"That's ridiculous."

"How is that any more ridiculous than him flying?"

Hirotaka smiled; they would be meeting the Chosen one for the first time, so naturally they were excited. Unfortunately he mused, anyone who had spent time with Ron Stoppable would have known he'd most likely make a less than glorious entrance.

"Someone is coming!" One of the ninjas shouted. "And he's … on a bike….?"

Hirotaka stood up and began casually strolling down the hill. He followed his comrades' line of sight to the approaching blonde topped dust blur.

Ron whistled to himself as he peddled briskly down the dusty path on a battered bicycle. Moments later he came to halt right before Hirotaka. "Yo-ha-bro-ha long time no see."

"Hello Stoppable-san. May I ask where you procured this bicycle?"

Ron pulled himself off the bike. "Funny story, I was walking the roads trying to hitch a ride. All of a sudden this guy on a bicycle spots me; he leaps off this bike and runs off screaming down the road. He either thought I was a western spy or a pale ghost"

"Of course," Hirotaka stated.

"Hey sorry about being late but Global Justice was kind of iffy about landing a plane here……Politics y'know."

Hirotaka shook his head. "I'm sure it must have been quite difficult explaining why you needed to be in North Korea."

"Well this was a special case, most of the time because of my rank, I don't have to explain anything. They just hand over all the resources I might need."

"Speaking of resources, since we've had access to Global Justice's satellites it has been infinitely easier to find certain areas of interest. What may have taken years has been reduced to weeks."

"Cool." Ron glanced at the other ninjas. Standing stiffly a few feet behind Hirotaka they stared at him with bright eyes.

"Are they alright?"

"I would like to introduce you to my teammates." Hirotaka gestured to each individual student, "Take, Suzaku and Onishi. I am their mentor, and they're here for the learning experience."

Ron's right eyebrow arched high into the air. "They're not going to throw kunai at my back like the last group are they?"

Hirotaka bit his bottom lip. "Well Stoppable-san, to be fair they assumed you would dodge. And to your credit you did dodge….most of them."

"Excuse me if I'm not in ninja mode twenty four seven. Sometimes I like to try and have conversations with my allies without them throwing knives at me."

Hirotaka nodded, "Fair enough. I assure you they will not make any attempts to test your skills this time. I've already had that talk."

"K," Ron waved to the ninjas and they gasped in awe and reverence.

Ron sighed. "Well guys….hey….how ya doing? Cool I hope….Uh…I just want to say that your mentor Hirotaka here is a fantastic ninja. Another funny story, when I enrolled in Yamanouchi full time, I spent a few days giving him the stink eye. See it turns out my girlfriend…former girlfriend…sometimes former…depending….she doesn't really…I….knowing her she won't…but I…it's a complicated issue folks."

Ron stared quietly at his captivated audience. He cleared his throat and continued. "The point is, she told me that she had a brief thing for Hirotaka once and uh it took me some days to get over it when I met him."

Hirotaka clucked disapprovingly, "Is that what the problem was? If you had brought the matter up to me I would have assured you that beyond her skills in martial arts I had no interest in Kim Possible."

"Really?" Ron said skeptically.

Hirotaka nodded.

"Well anyway I got over it so…." He paused "you sure?"

"I am sure Stoppable-san."

"Hmmm, oh well the past is the past……what about the face?" Ron asked suddenly. "Soft lips...green eyes…nothing?

Hirotaka shook his head.

Ron bit his bottom lip. "Alright that's fine it doesn't matter because we're not technically, as I said before its complicated and I…..dude she's pretty smoking!"

"I feel that you're slightly irritated Stoppable-san."

Ron shook his head rapidly back and forth. "No, no. You might be projecting that on me, but I'm perfectly fine."

"Well then we shall lead you to the temple Stoppable-san, but there is a problem. We've observed some undesirables investigating the temple."

Ron ran his hands across his face. "Who, when, how many?"

"We do not know who they are. We discovered the site yesterday and they arrived a few hours later. We have been observing them since then. They are few in number, more than likely we could have secured the site ahead of time. But it was decided that you should be the first to enter the sacred area."

Ron quickly inhaled and exhaled. "Mondays."

"Actually Stoppable-san, it is Tuesday here." Hirotaka corrected.

"Not much better….so you have no idea who these guys are?"

"We have some ideas. Nothing has been confirmed."

"Well," Ron faced the other ninjas. "Why don't we ask them a few questions?"

* * *

Carved into a mountain by those from the past the massive doorway to a well hidden temple did not take long to come into view.

"It's strange that we've yet to be attacked Stoppable-san."

Ron did not reply, which prompted Hirotaka to inquire what was wrong.

"I can feel it." Ron said absentmindedly. "I can feel the power in the temple. It's overwhelming."

**That is because you are new to semi full master hood**

_Huh, it feels pretty good……what the heck is semi full master hood?_

**You've still much to learn about being a master.**

They were now a few feet from the temple entrance when a square faced man, with an unusually pale complexion jumped in their path. His brown polyester jumpsuit did not fit the dress code of any villain Ron had ever encountered.

"Do not take another step closer!"

Ron and the other ninjas stopped in their tracks.

"Identify yourself!"

"One guard at the door?" Ron muttered.

"Identify _yourself_. You are the one trespassing on this sacred land." Hirotaka proclaimed.

Swiftly the guard pointed what appeared to be a gun-like weapon at Ron's face. "Identify yourself."

"That is a funky looking gun." Ron mentioned as the weapon buzzed loudly in the guard's hand

As Ron stared down the barrel of the weapon, one of the ninjas leaned into Hirotaka and whispered something into his ear.

Hirotaka eyebrows furrowed as he in turn, leaned towards Ron's ear. "From our observations we have concluded that this one is not human."

Ron glanced at Hirotaka curiously, "Really?"

"He's been standing guard here since the intruders arrived. He has rarely moved from this spot."

"Maybe he's just disciplined."

"We have confirmed that the target never blinks."

"Huh…" Ron turned his attention back to the guard.

"Good-bye intruder."

Ron's open palm battered upward. It struck the muzzle of the weapon a second before the trigger was pulled. Because of this the muzzle was now positioned beneath the guard's chin. The weapon created a high pitch whine and the top of the guard's head geysered a spray of green.

"Whoa a synthodrone, haven't seen one of those in a awhile!" Ron stepped past the melting body. "Can't say I am enjoying the nostalgia."

Hirotaka followed him. "We are aware of your _reluctance_ to carelessly take lives Stoppable-san. This is why I am sure Take, Suzaku and Onishi are honored that you have shown trust in their observations."

Ron shrugged. "Who else would I trust? No one pays more attention to the important details than a Yamanouchi ninja."

Once they stepped into the temple Hirotaka instructed his fellow students to take out digital cameras. They each snapped off pictures at the many different symbols on the walls as they followed Ron deeper into the temple.

With every step Ron felt random jolts of excitement snake its way up his spine.

"What does it say Stopapble-san?" Hirotaka asked.

Ron glanced at the walls, "A few warnings, and some directions."

_I am being doused by Mystical Monkey funk in here._

**If you trained more, you'd have more control over your energy spikes. You should follow my advice more closely, eat less filth, devote more time to mediation, and rid yourself of the toilet.**

_For the last time I'm not getting rid of the toilet. I don't care how ancient masters did their business._

**The toilet promotes laziness. It encourages a lack of posture--**

"Chosen one, may I ask you a question?"

Ron looked towards the ninja named Suzaku. "Shoot, and call me Ron."

"Chosen one, is it true that the Louts Blade can communicate with its master."

**Do not reveal such secrets to this one. It is not wise for Masters to fraternize excessively with common ninja. They should look up to and respect you. They can't respect you if you insist on them talking to you in such an informal manner. The butterfly does not crawl along the ground with the other caterpillars.**

"Yeah it can talk alright. What it can't do is shut up." Ron explained.

**If you are to disregard my wisdom then at least correct the child. You are not my reigning master you are an aspirant master. You still have much to learn.**

_You just enjoy hearing yourself talk don't you paper weight._

At the end of a long corridor they came upon a flight of limestone stairs. Taking the lead Ron and Hirotaka started down the stairs first.

Ron brushed against Hirotaka and under his breath he muttered. "I'm still sorry you know."

Hirotaka continued looking forward. "Stoppable-san, one should not apologize when one has done nothing wrong."

Ron continued to stare at the back of Hirotaka's head until the ninja glanced over his shoulder to meet his gaze. The unusually serious face on the blond ninja caused Hirotaka to smile.

He turned away with a sigh. "One should not apologize when one has already been forgiven."

Hirotaka stopped in his tracks when he spotted about a half dozen henchmen charging up the stairs. Ron continued down the stairs, lost in thought, completely unaware of the apparent danger.

"Ah Stoppable-san it appears we are being attacked."

"Are they human?"

"I would say yes."

"K," Ron said as the henchmen lunged at him.

There was a sudden flurry of movement, a flash of blonde, and a sound similar to that of coconuts being smacked together. The guards sank to the floor, their eyes glazed over after Ron had knocked their heads together in sets of two.

Hirotaka stared briefly at the fallen henchmen. "That is an interesting technique, Stopapble-san. It is quite unique."

"I know, I came up with it myself, I call it Three Stooges style."

**It's a disgrace to martial arts. **

Hirotaka nodded, "I like it."

"Thanks," Ron looked down at his handiwork. "Oh right I guess I should have asked questions first."

"Don't worry; it will be our honor to interrogate them at our convenience."

Ron continued down the stairs. "These guys don't see too organized. They can't be the same group that messed with Yori, she would have torn them apart."

"I share your exact sentiments, Stoppable-san."

Abruptly they found a dead end, before them lay stone double doors

"It seems the trespassers could go no further," Hirotaka stated.

"Neither can we," Another ninja replied.

Ron whistled to himself as paced back and forth before the doors.

Hirotaka began to run his hands across the face of the door. "We can knock it down or maybe there's a side route--"

"I got an idea," Ron interrupted. He then knocked gently against the door.

To everyone's great surprise the doors smoothly slid open. They waited quietly as the path ahead slowly revealed itself to them. When the doors were fully open Ron noticed the quizzical glances coming his way.

"How did you know?" Hirotaka asked.

"I didn't." He shrugged. "It's an MMP thing."

The ninjas congratulated Ron with a smattering of light applause. Hirotaka allowed it to go on for close to a minute before gesturing for them to stop.

"Why do I feel like you let them go longer than they needed to?" Ron whispered to Hirotaka as they strolled past the doors.

Hirotaka smiled brightly. "Honestly, I am a bit amused by the situation."

They walked down another long corridor while chatting about the goings on of Yamanouchi. Eventually though Ron would grow silent as they exited the corridor into a vast high ceilinged room. Precious pottery and fine clay figures littered the area. Ron gave the ancient artifacts no thought as statue in the middle of the room immediately caught his attention. It was the statue of a hulking samurai in full battle armor; it stood firm and resolute in contrast to everything else in the room. The statue was made up entirely of clay, except for the sheath by its side.

"Spread out and find anything of note." Hirotaka instructed.

Ron put one hand up in the air, "uh, hold that thought. There is some uber MMP mojo coming from that statue.

"_**BEWARE**_**"**

Ron and Hirotaka managed to exchange glances a quarter second before hurricane force winds blew into the room. They managed to keep their balances but the three inexperienced ninja were blown back past the entrance of the room.

"Huh," Ron chuckled nervously. He looked over his shoulder at Hirotaka. "Did anybody else feel that?"

"_**ONLY THE CHOSEN ONE OF YAMANOUCHI IS ALLOWED TO ENTER THIS SACRED AREA"**_

"Yo," Ron snapped his fingers. "That dude is me."

"_**YOU?"**_

"Me," Ron replied.

"_**IN ALL MY FORMER DAYS OF LIFE I HAVE NEVER SEEN A MASTER OF MARTIAL ARTS WHO LOOKED LIKE YOU." **_

Ron scratched the bridge of his nose. "Well you've never seen someone master martial arts like I have."

"_**WELL SAID…….STILL YOU MUST PROVE YOURSELF."**_

A flash of blue forced Ron and Hirotaka to shield their eyes. When their hands came down from their face they were surprised to see what was once clay had now become flesh. The seemingly flesh and bone samurai strolled purposefully towards them. Hirotaka quickly instructed the other ninjas to remain in their current position

"Stoppable-san--I can."

"No, I got this….." He flashed Hirotaka a smile. "Y'know how these things work dude, I pretty much have to get this."

He reached beneath the collar of his Gi and fingered the thin silver chain currently around his neck. Ron snatched the chain from his flesh and immediately the ordinary piece of jewelry transformed into the mighty Louts Blade.

The samurai came to a sudden halt.

"Ah! The Lotus Blade!"

The clay samurai reached for its side and deftly pulled a steel blade from his sheath. He pointed the tip of the blade in Ron's direction and bowed slightly.

**Aiou ****Nobuchika**** you insolent dog! You dare challenge the Chosen One! **

_Y'know this guy! _Ron thought.

**You and the one called Fiske are not the only ones who have been blessed with the powers attributed to Tai-Shing-Pec-Whar. However you are of course a special case--**

"_I am aware of my legend; just tell me who this guy is."_

**One of few masters after the very first master of the New Age ****Toshimiru. **

"_Uh huh, so what's he doing here?"_

**He betrayed his responsibility to Yamanouchi. He sought the darkness within him and within Tai-Shing-Pec-Whar, it took the lives of many good ninja but he was eventually punished. It appears his spirit resides here as the guardian of this place. **

"_Since he was guarding this place for me, why do we have to fight? I mean I'm not really a samurai."_

**It is your honor to do battle with an accomplished warrior. Just know that he will be trying all he can to kill you. That is the way of the warrior.**

Ron sighed. _"That doesn't make me happy."_

**It is not good to be too happy.**

"_I could be a lot happier actually."_

**How can you not be happy? You shall clash swords with a master of the old ways before an audience of Yamanouchi ninja. This is a momentous occasion about which poets will be inspired to write odes, and musicians will compose joyous hymns.**

"_I'd be lying if I say that didn't sound sweet. So we're talking about a straight sword fight here, no weapon transformations."_

**An honorable battle steeped in the traditions of the old ways.**

_Mind if I ask what this guy's story is._

**Yamanouchi was but a few decades old when assassins attacked the House of Toshimiru. ****Nobuchika's lover a servant of the house was caught in the crossfire. Though the assassins were swiftly captured and punished, this was not enough for Nobuchika. In his rage he sullied himself by calling upon the darker elements of Tai-Shing-Pec-Whar. He betrayed his duty and Yamanouchi by murdering the one who had hired the assassins; the local daimyo of the land. **

Ron gaze fell to the floor. _"I see."_

**The death of the shogun was a political disaster, as many fought for the right to rule. Nobuchika's emotional rage led to war. Innocent blood ran free because of Nobuchika.**

"_Angry dude_….._Thanks for the info_"

**He is one who succumbed not to the darkness of the world, but to the darkness within himself.**

_"Now is not the time for lessons."_

Ron pointed his blade at his opponent and he reciprocated the bow. "Luckily I have some frustrations to work out."

The two swordsmen stared intently at each other. Gradually all sound drained away, and Ron could only hear his own steady breathing. Looking down at the sword in his hand he unthinkingly twirled it with flourish. This garnered applause from his audience. The cheering is quickly followed by a reprimanding hush from Hirotaka.

Ron took a half step forward. There is a terrible, beautiful moment of absolute stasis--

--That is broken by the soothing emotional chorus of Eric Clapton's "Change the world"

_And if I can change the world; I will be the sunlight in your universe. You would think my love was really something good. Baby if I could change the world._

Ron sheepishly fished a hands free cell phone headset out of his pocket. "Sorry, it might be an emergency."

"This is Ron," he said after attaching the headset to his face. His face then scrunched up in confusion. "What….Bonnie…? The cable is out……? Are you, are you actually doing this?" Ron asked. "You're only supposed to call me during emergencies!"

Hirotaka offered Take, Suzaku and Onishi a simple shrug. "This is what he does."

"Fool, allow me to teach you the first lesson in battle. Always pay attention!" Aiou growled before sprinting forward.

His sword flashed, quicker than most eyes could follow. Somehow in a fluid motion Ron brought the blade up and there is the clang of steel on steel. The two opponents gaze into other's eyes as the power struggle begins.

Ron took in a deep breath and said. "Did you jiggle the cable in the back?"

"What?" The samurai spat.

Ron tilted his ear bringing the headset to the samurai's attention.

"What? ……Well did you try turning the box off for thirty seconds?"

Aiou pulled back and pushed his sword forward. Ron dodged one thrust, then parried another

"Who cares if Days of our Children is about to start, I'm busy."

Aiou's sword sang as it slashed through the air. At times the deadly blade comes within and an inch from Ron's face.

Ron managed to avoid serious injury by back peddling quickly. "Have Tara call the cable company then! I'm working here…….uh huh, so what if Brook is having an affair with Deacon Marple……..Right….so he's married to Brooke's daughter? Brooke's pregnant….that is so wrong"

Aiou attacked again and Ron is forced to sway clear of the blade. He attempted to slip out of the swords range but the samurai picked up speed and cuts Ron off with every step. Ron sidestepped when he could, but Aiou quickly followed him without hesitation. Aiou continued to send precise slashes at the blond, when he could Ron counterattacked as he dodged. The room is filled with the banging of steel on steel.

"This brings back memories of chasing rabbits during my time as a youth." Aiou declared.

Ron's eyebrow arched with surprise. "So she thinks her daughter is in a coma but it's actually an actress? Holy crap."

Frustrated Aiou dashed in close. A grin came to his face when he stepped in within a few inches of Ron's body, his muscles tensed in preparation for a quick but fatal thrust forward. That was he caught a glimpse of two fingers coming at his eyes.

Aiou clutched his face and roared with anger.

"Three stooges style," Hirotaka clucked.

Ron glanced around him, seemingly taking in the environment. "K here's what you do….if the cable comes back on. I wan't you to Tivo it…..right…better yet Tivo every future episode….uh-huh….yeah…..Remember emergencies only…..you can buy your own Maxi Pads. I didn't even buy them for Kim or my mother, why would I do the same for you!"

"Uh Hirotaka-senpai, it is just a matter of time before the Chosen's opponent recovers." Take remarked as they watched Ron continue to argue with the person on the other line.

Furious Aiou rushed forward. Startled by the Samurai's fury Ron backpedaled once again. He traded attacks in this position until he felt his back hit the wall.

"You have no where else to run little rabbit." Aiou held his sword out and steadily inched closer to his prey.

"The Chosen's been backed into a corner!" Suzaku exclaimed.

Hirotaka seemingly ignored the comment. "Hmmm…."

When he felt he was close enough Aiou initiated a barrage of rapid fire thrusts.

"You see Suzaku--" Hirotaka began.

Unable to afford to take a single hit, Ron dodged as best he could. From a distance he seemed to be effortlessly sliding out of the path of the sword's tip. The near misses pounded at the wall behind him.

"Hey I've got an idea! Why don't you try going to work……yeah _work_……like I'm doing…..uh-huh…. Remember emergencies only!"

Agitated by the numerous misses and Ron's incessant chatter, Aiou deftly brought the sword up and down upon Ron' head.

In a sliding move, Ron dodged the blade and sliced at Aiou's right leg, side and arm.

"--I do not believe Stoppable-san intended to keep running."

Panting heavily from pain Aiou dropped his sword to the floor and fell to one knee. "I am defeated."

Ron quickly pocketed the headset. Then he bowed so low that his face nearly reached his knees.

"Sorry about talking through the fight. I am honored to have gotten the chance to fight you, but I am easily distracted."

**Do not waste precious breaths lying to a traitor. Once again Nobuchika you've been unraveled by your anger. You've been rendered useless by walking into a trap of one borne from barbarian lands. Lo and behold the four winds of the earth shall echo the chorus that heralds this the day of your utter defeat. Descendents of future masters shall sing in high praise of this hour for generations to come. The Chosen's gloriou—**

Ron sighed. "LB chillax, we get it."

Aiou reached for his side. "I am surprised that I am not in pieces.'

His hands on the back of his neck Ron smiled down at the defeated samurai. "See the Lotus Blade is pretty nifty. It can get dull as a rock if you want it to; from hammer to stone cutter in seconds."

Aiou chuckled, "Such acts of mercy will only become a weakness for you."

Ron shrugged indifferently, "My motto is there's a season for sunshine and there's a season for snow…..Well to be honest my motto is usually "never be normal" but that doesn't really fit the situation."

**Wisdom is another weakness of his.**

Hirotaka stepped back into Ron's field of vision. "The fight is over, spread out and retrieve anything you may find of worth."

The ninjas instantly went to different corners of the room. They rummaged through the artifacts of their ancestors as carefully as they could.

Ron turned away from them and brought his attention back to Aiou. "Hey really old dude, I've got a question to ask. Am I strong enough?"

"To be a martial arts master?" Aiou asked.

"To save everyone," Ron muttered softly.

Aiou stared at Ron with a look of confusion on his face. "Eh? No one can save everyone. I know of this from personal experience."

"If it's just a matter of becoming stronger than I can…I will." Ron said with much more determination in his voice.

"It is a foolish desire," Aiou commented.

**It is fitting Nobuchika he happens to be a fool. A fool knows not of limitations.**

Ron clucked his tongue as he attached the Lotus Blade; now in watch form; onto his wrist. "That's how he says I love you. But yeah I've got high hopes, nothing wrong with that."

"I see," Nobuchika smiled. "They say that even a fool has one talent. At the moment you are nowhere near strong enough. You have potential. But understand that the path to such strength is paved by loneliness and ___isolation_ "

Ron opened his mouth to respond but upon hearing his name called out he rushed to Hirotaka's side. There in the senior ninja's hand was a rolled up piece of parchment. Ron unrolled the scroll and gazed down onto it. He began to real aloud.

"Beware the false master. He is of Yamanouchi but not of Yamanouchi. Secondly emboldened by the blood of foreigners the night tigers shall attempt to bring darkness to the world."

Ron and the other ninjas exchanged quick glances.

"The oracles of old apparently had no need for clarity," Hirotaka mused.

"Clarity would make things easy." Ron rolled the scroll back up. "Has prophecies for dummies been published yet?"

"I'm sure in time Sensei will make sense of all this."

"Hopefully…." Ron handed the scroll to Hirotaka. When he glanced over his shoulders he noticed the clay Nobuchika statue had returned to the middle of the room.

"What's the deal with him LB?"

**His spirit is meant to guard this place. That is his punishment; as long as this place stands he shall be here to watch over it.**

Ron considered the situation briefly before calling Hirotaka over to him.

"I'm going to blow this place up." He told him.

"What?"

Ron stared at the statue. "He's trapped guarding this place for all eternity; you see where I am going with this?"

"I see."

"You think I shouldn't?" Ron inquired.

"I think this is a sacred site. One built by Yamanouchi's honorable ancestors. There is much to learn from this place." Hirotaka glanced at the statute and nodded. "But I suppose much more can be learned from the compassion you've showed today."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Please."

"I am being sincere, Stoppable-san."

"Alright, try and salvage what you can." Ron then sat down before the statue.

"How will you go about destroying this place?"

Ron tapped his jaw. "Fake tooth, part of the ghost class special tool set. It's actually a really powerful bomb. When you've absolutely positively have to blow someone's lair off the face of the earth."

"Well then, I shall inform you when we're ready to leave."

"Oh and tell the others if they notice anything that mentions an egotistical brunette. Even if it's a clay pot or whatever uh let me know ASAP."

"Of course Stoppable-san." Hirotaka walked away as Ron sat crossed legged before the statue of Nobuchika.

* * *

"I had my wedding all planned when I was nine."

"I am aware Tara. I was there when you outlined it."

Bonnie was standing hand on hip as she stared at the life-sized cutout of her in the front window of Gruber Detective Services. She was wearing a seventies style top, with flared jeans and she was looking over her shoulders and staring forward, with a look of pure seduction on her face.

"It's not my fault y'know. My mother was the one who taught me how "important" it was to be married. You know what she said when I was a day old? She said "I can't wait to dance at your wedding." I was one day old! It's true, I saw the home video."

"Tara you're twenty four, you're not a spinster. While your—our current situation is far from perfect. We are still far and away better looking than most women, we can turn any head we choose, and there are thousands of other Josh's out there. I believe you should celebrate in that fact. "

"I know, it's just that, y'know, if wasn't for Josh's indiscretions--

Bonnie eyed her friend curiously. "Indiscretions Tar?"

"Mistakes were made, people make mistake Bonnie."

"I think you should include syrup with all this waffling you're doing."

"Hardy-har-har Bonnie."

"Did you just say hardy-har-har?"

"I'm not saying I'm getting back with him," Tara proclaimed. "I'm just saying I just wish things had worked out. Because then I wouldn't have the disembodied head of my clearly disappointed mother haunting my dreams."

"Look at it this way Tara, you dodged a bullet. A bullet called 'Ten years of denial, two years of a vindictive divorce and thousands of dollars of therapy.'"

"I was just thinking out loud that's all."

Bonnie sighed and turned back to the window. "I think the question of the moment is do those jeans do any justice to my exquisite behind."

Tara nodded, "I think the poster is fabulous. One part pin-up girl, one-part undercover detective, and one part camp, total Farrah Fawcett chic."

Bonnie placed a solitary finger upon her chin, "I approve. If this doesn't bring customers in nothing will."

As soon as she had finished her thought, a car came to a screeching stop before them. The passenger side window rolled down and a grinning face leaned out.

"I got some privates you can investigate."

Bonnie gave an involuntary shudder, "I'm not in the mood buddy."

The man licked his lips. "I can see that. What you need is a man who can make you feel special."

"If you see him, tell him I'm waiting. In the meantime save your breath... You'll need it to blow up your date!"

Furious the face pulled back into the car and seconds later it drove off.

Bonnie sneered, "can you believe that guy? Huh, his teeth reminded me of a stolen car's windows."

Tara gave her friend a puzzled look, "I don't get it?"

"They were busted," Bonnie said with an exasperated sigh. "Come on Tara, try to keep up."

"It was a good joke…….I just didn't get it."

"I think your sense of humor needs an overhaul."

Tara was gathering herself up for a reply when a scraggly man in a wife beater T-shirt and baggy pants stopped right in front of the building. He glanced at the poster and then he looked at Bonnie. He opened his mouth to speak but Bonnie cut him off.

With her open palm to his face she said, "Stop, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars, go straight to jail."

Chastised and defeated the man slowly slunk away.

"He wasn't _so_ bad," Tara commented.

"Tara you can find the bright side of a black hole. That guy's B.O got here thirty seconds before he did."

Tara sniffed, "Oh, so that's what that was."

Bonnie turned back to the building. "You think I should give myself a raise."

Tara tilted her head to the side as she thought it over, "I'm not sure if that is very ethical."

Bonnie shook her head, "Thanks for answering the question I didn't ask."

Once again before Tara could bring herself to reply another person approached. This time however it was a woman.

"Um excuse me…."

Bonnie sighed heavily, "Listen I'm flattered really but I don't swing that way. Not that there is anything wrong with that--"

"What?"

Tara leaned closer to Bonnie. "I think she's a customer."

"Oh! Ok." Bonnie blinked back at the woman. It had finally dawned on her that she had no idea what to do if a customer had arrived.

She looked to Tara for help and received a nervous shrug.

"Maybe we should go inside," she would say eventually.

* * *

Bonnie pushed the play button on the tape recorder for the second time.

"Janet, this….this is your father….God I hope this is the right number……..I know it's been a long time but I am in town now and I could use your help…please, I know I've been far from even a satisfactory father, but….Heh…honey I need your help."

There was a pause followed by the sounds of movement in the background, possibly from a struggle.

_Beep._

"End of message."

Bonnie stared at the tape recorder on the desk, and then she looked at the woman who brought this mysterious tape to her attention. Janet Rossi who currently sat on the other side of the desk, was a small woman wearing an olive green dress. She had beady aquamarine eyes and her wiry dark-brown hair was in curls. She appeared to be the shy type, and according to the bags under her eyes and the dryness of her skin, Bonnie estimated she may have had seven to ten years on her.

"Did you try calling the cops?" Tara asked suddenly.

"Yeah actually that was my first move. They put a detective on the case, but he brushed me off after a few days. He said he would keep looking but I shouldn't hold my breath because there wasn't enough information for him to do anything."

Bonnie leaned back in her chair, "Is your father in the mob?"

"Bonnie!" Tara exclaimed.

"Her last name is Rossi," Bonnie explained.

Tara grabbed the arm rests of the revolving chair Bonnie was seated on and turned her around so that her back was facing Janet. Tara then ducked out of Janet's eyesight.

"That is a horribly racist thing to say. Just because she has an Italian last name doesn't mean her family has connection to the mob."

Bonnie thought over Tara's statement. "I've seen this movie before. I bet it was the mob."

"This is not like the movies Bonnie, there is no mob, anymore."

Bonnie smiled and touched her friend gently on the cheek, "I've always found your nativity to be so endearing."

Bonnie spun back towards Janet. "Never mind that last comment……So what do you want us to do?"

"Um," Janet looked from Tara and then to Bonnie. "I want you to uh try and find him."

Bonnie turned to Tara, "Can we do that?"

"I don't know can _you_? Technically I don't work here, you do."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, "Errrrrr."

"You'll probably have to investigate…….something," Tara added.

"Right investigate," Bonnie murmured.

"I haven't seen my father in ten years." Janet said. "Before he left town his best friend was a man named John Moretti. He used to visit John all the time. I told the detective about him, but I don't think he followed up on it."

Janet jotted down an address onto a piece of paper and slid it across the desk. Bonnie graciously accepted the piece of paper.

"Uh, thanks."

Janet ran her hands together. "Listen my dad isn't the best person in the world." She scoffed, "I mean he ran out on my mom. He's a jerk but he's still my dad and I'd just like to talk to him one more time. I thought if the police can't help me, maybe someone else can."

Bonnie saw the fire in the thin lipped woman's eyes. She sat there quietly in its glow as she pondered on the situation at hand. After trying to weigh the pros and cons, it dawned on Bonnie just how powerful empathy was.

"Well, you've come to the right place." She said.

"She has?" Tara blurted out.

Bonnie gave Tara the evil eye, and then she turned back to Janet, "I promise I will try everything I can….to help…..in….anyway….I can."

"Thank you very much. If I find any new information I'll let you know."

Janet rose for the desk and happily shook Bonnie and Tara's hands. They exchanged farewells and Bonnie walked her to the door.

Fifteen minutes after Janet had left, Bonnie found herself standing in the middle of the room

"What did I just do?"

"You, uh, did your job?" Tara replied.

Bonnie ran her fingers across her forehead and squinted her eyes while realizing something, "Was I supposed to ask her for cash up front?"

"Uh, I don't think you asked for any money at all."

Bonnie cringed. "Take a note Tara; remember to ask for money."

* * *

Yawning loudly Ron pushed through his front door and slowly shuffled his way towards the living room. His shirt was halfway off his back when he noticed Bonnie on the couch and Tara seated in his armchair.

"Oh right, you guys live here too."

Tara who had her face buried in a thick book glanced cheerfully at Ron. "Welcome back."

Ron nodded in acknowledgment as he walked towards the couch. "Hey Tara, hey Bonnie."

Bonnie failed to reply, she in fact continued to stare forward at the television screen. Ron offered another hello but he once again received no response. Not knowing what else to do, he continued to call out her name as he poked her in the back of the head with his finger.

"Stop that," Tara scolded. "She's thinking."

"No she's not, she's watching T.V."

"No she's deep in thought. When she needs to think deeply, she watches The Bodyguard or she eats oatmeal cookies."

Ron laughed and glanced at the TV. "No way, not The Bodyguard."

_And you're ready to die for me?  
It's the job.  
And you'd do it? Why?  
I can't sing._

He continued to poke at Bonnie. "This is such a chick flick."

"Kim didn't like chick flicks Ron?" Tara inquired.

"Of course she did, she loved them. But I could have sworn BonBon's heart was three sizes too small to enjoy such sappiness. Isn't that right Bonnie…BonBon….Bon-a-lama-ding-dong—"

Bonnie's head suddenly snapped towards Ron, "What?!"

Startled, Ron stepped backwards. "Whoa, I was trying to say hi. No need to bite my head off."

"I'm trying to watch the movie!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Oh OK. I walk in after a hard day's work and this is how you treat me?"

Bonnie scoffed out loud, "Oh I guess I should have had dinner waiting for you then?"

Ron's eyebrows arched high up into his forehead. "It would be a nice change of pace, seeing how I cooked dinner last night, and the night before that, and the night before that!"

"That's not my fault, I always suggested we order Chinese!"

"Guys, behave." Tara chided before returning to her reading.

Ron leaped over the back of the couch and landed roughly beside Bonnie. One look at the title of the book Tara was reading brought surprise to his face.

"Private Investigating for Dummies? That's bizarre."

"'What's the problem?" Bonnie asked.

"Beside the obvious, aren't you the one who should be nose deep in that book?"

"We're forming a study group. It helped me during high school and it'll be now."

"But you're not cramming for the SAT's." Ron looked around in bewilderment "Am I really the only one who finds this a little crazy."

Bonnie sniffed the air with disdain. "I think you should be more worried about the fact that you smell like a Korean jungle."

Ron blinked backed at her. "That is an oddly specific and incredibly accurate insult…"

The brunette responded with a hush.

"You can't possibly enjoy this movie?" Ron remarked

"Here's what you do Stoppable." Bonnie said with a frown. "For the rest of the time this movie is on, don't stop talking."

"Amazing, my scanners are picking up on trace amounts of sarcasm and bitc--"

Ron suddenly froze up; his eyes sporadically darted back and forth before he sprang up out of his seat like a high-strung cat.

Bonnie eyed him with surprise. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Shhhhhhhh." Ron tilted his head to the right as if he was trying to eavesdrop on the air. He muttered something inaudible under his breath before sprinting towards the kitchen.

He returned a second or two later with a large kitchen knife in his hand.

"Nobody move, just sit still and relax."

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Uh, it's a little hard to relax with you standing there doing your best Halloween impression."

Ron held the knife by the tip with his pointer and middle finger. "Number one, his name is Michael Myers not 'Halloween', so you're wrong. B, have no worries, I've already considered the scenario of you, me, and a knife. I've decided I might have plans for the next twenty five to life."

With a flick of his wrist, Ron sent the knife flying. It cut the air as it made a beeline towards the living room window, but it never made it towards its apparent destination. Bonnie and Tara looked on with surprise as the knife hung casually in mid air. Before either of them could say a word electrical sparks shot out from the knife. The air around the knife began to shimmer, and as if a veil had suddenly been lifted. The knife was revealed to have been embedded into a circular object with a camera lens attached to it.

The mysterious ball shot out sparks again before dropping to the ground with a loud thud. Ron walked up to the mechanical device and tapped it lightly with his foot. Then he grunted with mild disgust.

"What is that?" Tara asked.

"That's a probe," Ron replied. "Luckily I caught it before it could do any damage."

Bonnie looked over at Ron. "Never a dull aka normal moment with you around is there?"

* * *

Global Justice Euro HQ:

With a flock of white suited scientist trailing behind her, Kim walked down the hallways of the administrative wing.

"Guys make this quick I've got a lecture on diplomacy in an hour. Those of you who have appointments can stay; those of you who don't, can give me what R&D stuff you have now and then go, otherwise you'll have to wait until Dr. Director comes back from _vaca_ tomorrow to get anything done. "

A flood of papers were suddenly pushed into her arms. Moments later only two out of about a dozen scientists remained by her side. Kim nodded to herself as she pushed through an inner-office door. As they entered, a chucnky computer wiz glanced at door.

"Sleeping in my office again Wade?" Kim asked as the two scientists brushed past her.

"It's quiet in here. I can't sleep in the lab, unless I get that Craftmatic Adjustable Bed I asked for," he replied with a grin.

"First of all, you're not allowed to sleep in the labs, it's against policy. Besides we already got you the massage chair, the Donkey Kong arcade game, the Star Wars pinball machine, and not to mention the lab is designed to look like your room."

Wade smiled. "Hey, I think I deserve a few perks. If it wasn't for my mom _suggesting _it was time I get a job, then I probably wouldn't be here."

Kim took a seat behind her desk and plopped the stack of papers down onto it. "Eh stop complaining, you're helping make the world a better place."

"I did that from home for five years." Wade replied.

"Touche," Kim smiled as she pulled up to her desk. Then she glanced at her watch. "So what do you got for me?"

The head scientist handed her a thick folder. "I present to you, Damascus, the satellite defense system, a weapons platform capable of firing either electro-magnetic pulses or solar powered beams at given targets. It'll send down extreme doses of high powered justice on any army, any lair, anything that is on the face of the earth."

Kim skimmed through the folder. "Your excitement for the project is very clear. How far along are you?"

"We've already got a prototype built in Geneva"

The second scientist said. "Uh-huh."

Kim placed her hands on her desk her fingers interlocking. "I'm going to pass on the project, I'll run it past Dr. Director but I have a feeling she'll pass as well."

"What, why?" The scientist's exclaimed in unison.

Kim sighed. "It's a doomsday weapon waiting to happen; every villain on the block will be trying to hack into this thing."

"But our security system is tight, it's un-hackable!" The second scientist cried

"Is the prototype connected to the GJ network?" Kim inquired.

Both scientists nodded. "Wade, show the gentlemen."

Kim shifted her chair to allow the teenage genius to have access to her computer terminal.

Wade blew out a breath as he dragged himself towards Kim's desk. Seconds later his fingers were dancing briskly over her keyboard. There came ten minutes of tense silence that was eventually broken by the ringing of a cell phone. The head scientist pulled out his phone and placed it against his ear. After thirty seconds of sporadic muttering, he hung up the phone with a crestfallen look upon his face.

"Problem?" Kim asked.

"Yes, the uh, the Damascus prototype is currently using its solar powered beam to write LOL on the laboratory walls."

"Thank you Wade," Kim said. Wade waddled back to the couch and she slid back into place behind her desk.

"You see how this would be risky don't you? Frankly I think the budget would be better served for earthquake relief for Rodeghan."

"Awww." Their shoulders slumping towards the ground the two scientists shuffled lightly on their feet like toddlers.

"OK, the satellite idea is probably a no-go, _but_ you can keep half the budget and to try convert it into something simpler and easier to control for our side. If it's something hard for the enemy to get access to then I can see it being our ace in the hole, a last line of defense in emergency situations. You understand me."

"Yes ma'am. We'll get working on it right away," The head scientist announced.

The revitalized atmosphere was broken by the voice of Kim's personal secretary coming from the intercom on her desk "Excuse me Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable is on hold. Shall I put him through?"

"Ron?" Kim clapped her hands together and waved towards the door. "OK appointment time is over. Everyone out!"

Not needing to be instructed twice, the scientists walked out of the room. Kim then _ran her hands through her hair_ and pulled _her_ compact out of _her_ purse.

"You realize he's not on the vid-phone right?" Kim froze, and then a frown formed on her face.

"I could have sworn that I asked you to leave Wade."

"I thought I'd sit and enjoy the fact that thirty seconds ago you were discussing weapons of mass destruction and now you're about to put on makeup."

"Hush." Kim reached for the intercom and instructed her secretary to let the call go through.

"Wade, you don't think he found the probe do you?"

"You sent a probe?" Wade asked with bewilderment.

"Oh, I thought you knew about that," Kim smiled sheepishly as she picked up her phone.

"Ron how are yo--"

Kim stopped talking immediately and then she winced which caused Wade to let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm not going to lie. I sent the probe……I realize it's unconstitutional….But y'know Global Justice jurisdiction allows…"

She paused to look at Wade who mouthed the word, "no" to her.

"OK, I'm sorry……..I was just checking up on you, trying see if anything was OK…….No, it's not spying……I'd consider it more like 'peeking in'………see now, we're just arguing semantics. Well excuse me for wanting to know about your well being. I mean you are all alone over there, you're still alone right?"

Wade groaned.

"Of course you're alone, I totally know that, I just think it's a little strange that you had to destroy the probe…..uh-huh…..yeah I understand…..totally… Who is she?"

Wade's palm went to his face.

"What? I didn't say anything……no, you're imagining things……I cleared my throat…..there's an echo in the line as well……some uh, reverb….yea, there it is….right there can you hear it…It's there, trust me……Anyway let's get off that. I just want you to know that there will be no more probes, I promise………….On a side note, I'm getting calls from your mom again about you not calling enough…She's calling me because you haven't been keeping in touch, she hasn't heard from you since you went to visit Hannah and Rufus months ago……I've been busy too, but I keep in touch……..And y'know, F.Y.I you can call me for other things besides when I do something wrong…….I'm just saying I wouldn't mind hearing your voice every once in awhile….Oh, and if you happen to call on the vid-phone, and if it happens to be some time after dark, you might happen to get some on screen _surprises_."

Wade rolled his eyes. Kim's conspiratorial whisper continued until her eyes landed on him once again. She then sighed and allowed Ron to go earlier then she would have had she been alone.

"Wade, you're going to have to work on those probes. Ron detected this one too easily."

Wade placed one finger in the air. "OK, but I just want to put out there, that they were probably detected because Ron's some kind of super ninja, and not because of a design flaw on my part."

Kim began to tap her fingers lightly against her desk. "You're right; I should have taken that into consideration. Hmmm, technically I do have permission to bring up satellite images that um……."

"I could have sworn that you just apologized for encroaching on Ron's personal space," Wade pointed out.

"I know, and I was being sincere." Kim moaned. "A part of me feels really bad about it, but another part--"

"Is a _tad_ possessive?" Wade interrupted.

Kim glared at him.

"I'm teasing….teasing,." The teen genius said quickly.

Kim's eyes rolled up to the ceiling. "Something's been up with Ron since he came back from Japan but I just can't figure out what."

_"_There's a little quote that says, 'If you love something, let it go_. _**If** it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be'……..I'm pretty sure Ron will come back," Kim's young friend was trying to advise her. Hoping this time she'd actually hear him.

Kim leaned back into her chair. "The problem with that is I'm way too proactive to play the waiting game….I guess I can try for a little while…..Hmmm, if you modify the premise a little it might actually work out better."

She twirled strands of her hair between her fingers as she grinned,. "I got a better phrase for you Wade '"You can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar'."

"Um, OK I'm getting a little uncomfortable here. But uh, for curiosity's sake, by honey were you referring to things like those videophone surprises?"

Kim pulled herself out of a haze of fond albeit X rated memories and regarded Wade with a strange look. "Oh you're at that age aren't you? See Wade your body has been going through changes….." Wade jumped to his feet. "OK I get it I'm going back work."

"Now Wade," Kim chuckled. "We need to have this important talk. You need to learn about your hormones."

"Hey what do you know, my break ended fifteen minutes ago." Wade muttered as he rushed towards the exit.

* * *

"Now what?" Tara shrugged.

"If you want, we could canvas the neighborhood."

"Canvas the neighborhood?" Bonnie asked with overt skepticism.

"Why would we do that Tara?"

"I don't know. I didn't finish reading that chapter yet."

"So why bring it u--," Bonnie cut herself off with a groan. "OK pull up close to the house, not to close…we'll wait for John to come home."

Tara pulled out of traffic and parked on a side street a block away from the home of John Morretti. Earlier in the day they had ventured onto the Moretti property and knocked on the door, only to find no response. This failure was followed by ten minutes of circling the immediate area, a brief stop for salad's and shakes and another five minutes of circling.

"So we wait?"

"We wait," Bonnie instructed as she flipped open her cell phone.

"I heard you talking to your folks this morning. How are they?"

Tara glanced out the window. "Ah well you know how it is, mom's taking the Josh thing as bad as I am, maybe worse. Dad is dad; ya gotta remember he basically believes in four things. Jesus, the Denver Broncos, the Rockies and the Republican Party, apparently they've all turned their back on him."

"Que sera, sera," Bonnie muttered as her thumbs tapped along her cell phone.

"So what's with the texting?" Tara asked. "You've been at it all day."

"Since I have this job I no longer need to interact with bottom feeders."

Tara leaned towards Bonnie and peered down at the phone screen. She gasped. "You're breaking up through email?"

"It so much better this way, through the magic of technology I save myself from an awkward situation."

"But you need the face to face. Its how things are done in a civilized world."

"Why would I want to do that? The relationship or perceived one sided relationship is over with the simple push of a button."

"Yeah, but it's not really honest."

"Tara, I'm not questioning that I'm being the bad guy here. But I'm telling you sometimes being honest make things horrific. With honesty, I'm risking a bullet to the head with most of the guys."

Tara shook her head disapprovingly. "Well I think you're creating a hurtful situation, which may have lasting impressions on the future relationships of the dumpe'. Face to face is much better than opening up your mail and bam, 'You've got heartache'"

"Guess what Tara; this is not happening to you. You do realize that right? Stop taking it so damn personal."

"Fine….I'm just saying that… yougotyourclosurewithyouknowwho."

"What, what did you say Tara?" Bonnie inquired.

"Nothing." Tara turned to her friend with a smile.

"In more unrelated news, according to her LiveJournal, Hope gave birth to a bouncing baby girl."

"Fantastic; must have been like a pebble falling out of a boot."

Tara covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Eventually she managed to convert her chuckles into a pseudo cough. "Oh you are totally harshing today."

Bonnie clucked to herself. "Come on Tara, you remember senior year. Hope became the anti-Kim. She was giving it up for free to everyone, even some girls."

"OK….yeah, but that was in the past. She's a married woman now with a beautiful baby."

"I'll be sure to alert the media."

Bonnie looked up from the cell phone, just in time to see two black vans speed by them and come to a screeching halt before the Morretti house. They watched in confusion as four armed men in ski masks jumped out of each van.

"See the guns they're carrying. They are called AK-47s." Tara whispered.

"How do you know that?" Bonnie whispered back.

"Don't you remember,? My dad's a gun enthusiast, he always had those magazines lying around…..I wonder what they're going to do with them."

"What do you think eight guys in ski masks are going to do with machine guns Tara? Someone is going to get robbed or shot!"

"Should we call the police?" Tara asked.

Bonnie never got a chance to reply because of the thunderstorm of gunfire that opened up right before her eyes. She was spellbound by the sight of eight men firing at John Morretti's front door. The door shattered under the gunfire and soon the front windows had disappeared. After a minute of nonstop pummeling, the gunfire finally ceased. The eight men then began to reload.

Bonnie pointed to one of the front windows. "Something is happening in the house."

There was furtive movement in the shadows behind a broken window. To the shock of everyone who was paying attention; the muzzle of a bazooka peeked out from the shadows. There was a flash of fire, a loud thud, and a massive explosion that sent one of the vans flying into the air. Tara and Bonnie screamed out in horror when a flaming tire bounced off their windshield. As the girls emptied their lungs; the eight masked men scrambled into the remaining van and burned rubber in their attempt to get away.

Tara and Bonnie sucked in air and exhaled in unison as they frantically attempted to regain their composure. Once her hands stopped shaking Tara turned the ignition key and put the pedal to the metal.

"This has gotten surprisingly difficult." Bonnie whined as they sped past the burning wreckage that was once a van.

* * *

Never be normal.

This had been his motto for most of his life. But after his time in Yamanouchi, it finally hit Ron that he _really_ wasn't normal. At times he would rediscover that he no longer walked, he would sort of glide comfortably all over the place. No one really noticed, so it made it easy to sneak up on people, which was really an advantage for a ninja. But the gliding thing wasn't all, he breathed with his entire body instead of just his nose and mouth. Every cell in his body was alert and aware, high on the bodily equivalent to caffeine. With proper concentration he could hear the flickering movements of leaves in the wind. Dodging bullets, scaling or punching through walls, cat like reflexes, all these feats would come easy to him if he really tried. Plus with the right amount focus he could be in tune with the universe.

So was it to be trained in Yamanouchi. So was it to have Mystical Monkey Powers.

It was actually pretty sweet albeit weird and at many points very frustrating. There had been a rocky start but all things considered he had accepted his destiny fairly easily. There was no choice in the matter really, too much was at stake. Normally running around with super ninja powers would be dreams come true for a geek at heart like him. But the responsibility of The Chosen was a massive one. For the longest time he been vaguely aware of certain responsibilities he had, especially those concerning his sister. But after taking in all that Yamanouchi could give him, he didn't just know about his responsibilities he felt them…in some spiritual kind of way that he couldn't explain. There was something he felt he should know and he should be doing. It was important but what was it? The feeling that something big was looming in the horizon had been with him for awhile. It was like he was being asked to write the world's greatest novel. He knew the beginning, had the vaguest idea of two possible endings, but he had no clue what to do with the middle.

"Alright snap out of it, you've been sitting here for ten hours!"

Ron opened his eyes and found Bonnie's face staring back at him. She rolled her eyes and pulled her face away.

"Finally," she said. Ron placed his face in his right hand. "You know I'm actually trying to work myself through something right now."

"So am I," Bonnie declared. "And that's why I want to talk to you."

Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "So you want to talk to me?"

"Yes Tara is out and I want to run something by you."

"So you want to talk to _me_?" Ron repeated.

"Yes are you even listening to what I am saying?"

Ron's right eyebrow cocked, "what I'm hearing is that you have no other friends."

Bonnie bristled at the comment, "I have friends."

"Who? Casper?"

"Well Mister Possible, I don't remember seeing you being all that popular," Bonnie said through clenched teeth.

Ron smiled. "If I was in any kind of trouble, I know five non–family members I can call, who I guarantee would try and help me the best they can."

Bonnie frowned, "Fine, I didn't know I had gotten myself into a friendship competition. I don't have a boyfriend either, are you now going to tell me you're a polygamist?"

Ron unscissored his legs and rose to his feet. "What's on your mind BonBon?"

"OK, this is about the thing you do, the helping people thing. See Kim's an idealistic, hyper competitive, know-it-all, so it always made sense why she did it. It made less sense for you. I first chalked it up to 'lapdog.' Then when you two started dating it clicked 'OK, he's been trying to get into her pants all these years.' But now you've dumped her and your still doing it. And it seems to me that you probably could be playing professional football or gone into MMA or whatever. So my question is, why? Is it like a hobby? Because there is a very fine line between 'hobby' and 'mental illness.'"

Ron drew in sharp breath. "I'm sorry, I was too busy trying to keep count of how many times you just insulted me or Kim."

"Oh, did I?"

Ron shook his head. "You can't even tell when you're doing it, can you?"

"Um…..I'm sorry?"

Ron said a quiet prayer to the heavens before returning his attention to Bonnie. "Back in the old days one of Kim's favorite quotes was by Princess Di 'Nothing brings me more happiness than trying to help the most vulnerable people in society. It is a goal and an essential part of my life - a kind of destiny. Whoever is in distress can call on me. I will come running wherever they are.'"

Bonnie nodded. "Oh right, Princess Di, she's the one who got into a car accident, and then the paparazzi stood by and took pictures of the crash instead of helping _her_ out."

Ron winced. "I can't argue that because technically you're right……I don't know what to tell you Bonnie, helping people is…..it's just good."

"Wow that is surprisingly profound." Bonnie replied sarcastically.

"Um why don't you tell me what this is all about?"

Ron listened with rapt attention as Bonnie went on to explain the basic details of the case. The preceding stakeout with Tara, the armed men with AK's, and the night cap of the exploding van.

"So I was thinking maybe I should drop the case."

"Yes, you should." Ron exclaimed. "Why didn't you call the cops! Or the FBI!"

"Wait." Bonnie put her hands up in the air. "Are you saying I should drop the case?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because it sounds dangerous as hell!" Ron proclaimed.

"I understand that but….." Bonnie trailed off.

Ron stared at her for a long while. "What did you expect me to say?"

"I expected you to give me some advice!" Bonnie announced.

"I just did." Ron said simply.

"I mean you could have given me an inspirational speech or something. Isn't it your job as a hero or whatnot to inspire………"

"If I did give you the "we are the world" speech would you have decided to stay on the case?"

"Hell no it's dangerous as hell. There was a guy there with a bazooka!"

"So what do you want from me!" Ron shouted.

"I don't know!" Bonnie yelled as she threw her hands in the air again. "But this girl Janet she really wants to see her father again and the police for some reason they just won't help. I might be her only hope…..but then again it's so dangerous….but then again she just wants to see her father alive and well! "

Ron took a step backwards and watched as Bonnie swiped at her eyes with the back of her hands. He wondered if he should he tell her now that he knew about her father's death. But how would he explain it to her. He could barely explain it to himself. There was only one thing he could do at the moment, and it probably wasn't the right thing by any means.

"Bonnie I hear what you're saying……but the thing is, not everyone can do what Kim does."

Bonnie glanced up and stared at Ron through narrow eyes. "What?"

"I know you mean well….." He sighed. "See Kim would probably have already solved the case and reunited Janet with her father. It would be a special moment but Kim's a special lady. She can do the impossible; you don't need to put that kind of pressure on yourself."

Bonnie inhaled and exhaled loudly. "You gotta be kidding me. Special? If you would recall when Kim and I got stuck together and we had that whole deal with Mr. Bad Accent Guy and his wiener dogs, I kept up with her pretty well. Ok she's got more experience but if I work at it I can be just as good. In fact I will be good at it and I will reunite Janet and her father."

Ron shrugged. "I don't know, seems too dangerous. If you **fail** you won't just lose your job, you'll lose your life."

Bonnie jabbed at Ron's chest with her pointer finger. "Let me tell you something Stoppable, Bonnie Rockwaller doesn't _fail_ unless she wants to. Bonnie Rockwaller doesn't just _do_ the impossible. She makes the impossible happen. I'll tell you about _special_ ok. I'm special, my destiny is manifest."

Ron tried to suppress his laughter but he failed miserably.

"What are you laughing about….?" Bonnie paused. "I see what you're doing you're playing my emotions." "

I've given my advice you can take it or leave it. But let me tag something onto that; I help people because sometimes no one else will or _can_."

Bonnie thought this over before using her fingers to casually flip her hair about. "Ok, thanks for your help. I think you've pushed the right choice out of me."

"I want to say that I'm kind of envious of your confidence. I've always been impressed by people who really believe in themselves. Although your confidence is kind glued together by conceit it's still very dang impressive."

Bonnie stepped away from Ron, "Slow your roll mister, I figured you'd have a Type A fetish. I'm grateful for your help but I'm not that grateful. But as a reward feel free to watch me walk away."

With that said Bonnie turned away and sauntered out of the terrace and back into the house. Against his better judgment Ron was unable to resist doing exactly as she said.

**If you followed my instructions as well as you did hers. You would be a super master by now. **

Ron ignored the voice in his head_. Hmmmmm Type A fetish? Looking at this objectively she might have a point._

**More importantly, you've led the girl down an obviously dangerous road.**

_I am aware of what I have done LB._

**So what will you do about it? **

_I have no idea._

* * *

A/N Well how do you like it? Tell me what you think, I **may **(no guarantees)consider suggestions in this story more than other stories. So what can you expect from this series. Well mysterious, adventures, intrigue, jealously, new villains, and anything else I feel is interesting because I'm the author BWHAHAHAHAAHA.

1) Janet's case will continue in the story.

2) I know the samurai probably should have been talking Japanese and not English. But eh there's a talking Blade in this story.

So yeah drop a review, tell me how I am doing with the characters, and the plot etc etc me luvs feedback.


End file.
